


End of All Things

by EJWalters



Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV), Merlin BBC
Genre: And so is Arthur, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Morgana's Magic (Merlin), Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Magic, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin is a Soft Boi, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Merthur - Freeform, Multi, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Soft Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Theyre both protective too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: When Elinore's family is killed in a raid, she travels to Camelot in search of work and a new life, a new purpose. Instead, she runs into an old friend, makes new ones, and finds herself endlessly pulled into adventure after adventure.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)/Original Character(s), Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)/Original Female Character(s), Merlin (Merlin)/Original Character(s), Merlin (Merlin)/Original Female Character(s), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Elinore looked around the citadel, trying to figure out where she was going. Unfortunately, she got distracted by the architecture of the castle. Lost in her own world, she bumped into someone, sending the things they were both carrying clattering to the ground.

“Oh gods, I’m so sorry!” Elinore cried.

“No, don’t worry about it. You’d be surprised how often this happens,” the man she had bumped into crouched down and started helping gather both of their things.

She laughed nervously, “Even still. I  _ am _ sorry,” and started picking up her things, handing him the things she didn’t recognize.

“I’m Merlin, by the way,” the man said.

Elinore looked up at him and was struck by how familiar the name and the face attached to it was. He had dark hair and the finest pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. Eyes she had seen before. Realizing she had been staring, she flushed and looked away, “I’m Elinore.”

“Are you new here?” Merlin asked.

She nodded, disappointed he hadn’t recognized her. Though, she supposed after years of not seeing eachother it shouldn’t be that much of a shock. She must be so much different from how he remembered her. “Yes. I'm starting as a servant tomorrow morning in the castle. How’d you know?”

“Most new people get distracted by the castle. And it looks like you’ve got everything you own with you,” Merlin observed, “I’m Arthur’s servant.”

“The prince?” Elinore asked, stopping her movements in surprise.

“Yeah. More of a prat than a prince though.”

Elinore laughed and gathered the rest of her things, straightening, “Well, Merlin. I’m sorry for bumping into you, but thank you for helping me pick up all of my things.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you around, Elinore,” he went on his way.

“Yeah,” she sighed, disappointed that he hadn’t recognized her even a little, “Oh Merlin!”

He turned to face her again, “Yes?”

“Where can I find the head of house?” she asked.

He gave her a friendly smile and directions that she immediately forgot, and then went on his way once more.

With another sigh, Elinore went inside the castle and tried to find the servants quarters, hoping to find the head of house there. But it seemed the more she wandered, the more she got turned around. Eventually, she didn’t even know which way was up or even how to get back out to the courtyard. Growing more and more frustrated by the second, Elinore felt tears prick her eyes and let out a groan.

Reaching up to wipe at her eyes, she bumped into someone else.

With a start, she looked up, an apology already forming on her lips, “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s alright,” they said, “Are you okay?”

When she was finally able to focus on the person she’d bumped into she gasped, seeing they were clearly nobility, “My lord! Please forgive me!”

He gave a small smile, “Easily. Are you alright? You seem upset.”

Elinore sniffed and quickly wiped her face, “I’m fine.”

The man took a step towards her, crossing his arms sternly, “You know, lying to the crown prince is a crime. I could have you arrested.”

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish, “You’re Prince Arthur!”

“Indeed. And you are?”

“Elinore, my lord.”

“Okay, Elinore. Care to tell me what’s got you so upset?” Arthur asked.

“It’s silly, really,” she gave a wet laugh.

“Will you tell me anyway?”

Elinore sighed, “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“As future king, it’s my duty to look after the well being of all the people of Camelot, “ he said.

“I got lost trying to find the head of house. Someone gave me directions, but I forgot them and now I don’t even know which way is up anymore,” she said, “See? I told you. It’s silly.”

“Not at all. You’re in a new place, you don’t know anyone, and you got frustrated,” Arthur said.

Elinore fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist, “Yeah. And I keep running into people. Quite literally, I’m afraid. I ran into Merlin in the courtyard, and now I’ve run into you. I just-” she raked her fingers through her hair.

“Merlin? Did he give you any troub;e?”

“No, he was kind. I made us both drop everything and he helped me pick up my things,” she sighed once more.

“Take a breath, Elinore,” Arthur took hold of her arms gently, “It’s going to be alright. I know where the head of house will be. I’ll take you to her.”

Once again, Elinore was rendered speechless, “But, b-but I’m just a servant.”

“And I’m only a man,” Arthur said, “Everyone needs help sometimes,” he offered her his arm, “Come on.”

Hesitantly, Elinore took it and let him lead her through the halls.

“Everyone gets lost when they first come here,” Arthur said.

“It’s like a labyrinth,” Elinore laughed.

Arthur chuckled, “It is. But like any maze, you can learn your way around it.”

“Eventually, yes.”

Arthur led her to the office of the head of house.

“You were supposed to be here by midday, girl!” she exclaimed.

“I got lost,” Elinore said apologetically.

The woman sighed, “I’m sure it won’t be the last time. I’m Joahna.”

“Elinore,” she offered a small smile.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Arthur said.

Elinore and Joahna dipped into quick curtsies as he made for the door.

“And Elinore?” Arthur stopped and looked back at her.

“Yes, my lord?”

“If you ever need anything, all you need to do is ask.”

She gave a small smile, “Thank you, my lord,” and curtsied again.

He gave a nod and left.

Joahna was an older woman with dark hair that was greying elegantly and pulled back into a tight braid. She had strong arms and hands and a strong back with wrinkles on her face that seemed to forever be set into a stern frown, but her eyes betrayed the kindness in her soul.

“Well, seems you’re making friends rather quickly,” Joahna remarked.

Elinore smiled sheepishly, “I ran into him after I got lost. Quite literally, I’m afraid.”

“Heaven on earth, girl. You’re going to be a handful, aren’t you?”

“I’ll try my best not to be,” Elinore promised.

“Well, you can’t be worse than Merlin. That boy seems to attract trouble like it’s his job,” Joahna sighed, “Come on, then. Let me look at you.”

Elinore straightened her back and put her shoulders back as Joahna circled her appraisingly.

“Let me see your hands,” Joahna instructed.

Elinore held them out with her palms up.

“What are your skills?” she asked while looking over her hands.

“Erm, I’m a quick learner, so anything you need me to do, if you’re patient with me, I can do it,” Elinore said as confidently as she could muster.

“Good. Do you have any skills already?”

“I’m decent with a weapon and I’m handy as a blacksmith.”

Joahna chuckled, “Are you sure you’re applying for the right job, dearie?”

“Ma’am?”

“Nothing, dear. Well, we’ll set you to work with Guinevere. She’ll know where to put you in a day or two. In the meantime, we’ll find you a place to sleep.”

“Thank you, Joahna.”

“You’re welcome. And Elinore?”

“Yes, ma’am?”

“I’m sorry about your father. He was a good man.”

Elinore nodded, “Thank you, ma’am.”


	2. Chapter 2

After Joahna helped Elinore get set up in her room, she had the rest of the day to do what she pleased. So she took a bath to get rid of the dirt and grime of her travels and left her hair down to dry. As she took a towel to her hair, she looked at herself in the mirror. Warm brown eyes gazed back at her set in a pale face with rosy cheeks. She had a button nose and dark black hair that went all the way down her back and got a bit wavy when wet. She sighed and pulled on her overdress before setting off to wander the halls of the castle to try and become at least somewhat familiar with its corridors. It didn’t work. All of the hallways looked the same, each blurring into the next. Elinore quickly realized that her task was hopeless and that she was once again hopelessly lost. She found a window, opened it, and leaned against the sill, looking out at the city.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” a voice asked in her ear.

Elinore jumped a mile high and let out a cry of surprise.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

She looked to see who the voice belonged to, “Merlin!”

He gave a sheepish smile, “I said I’m sorry!”

She rolled her eyes playfully, “How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?”

He frowned, “Sorry, what?”

She shook her head and sighed, slumping over the window sill again and propping her chin on her hand, “Nothing. Sorry. Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you okay?” Merlin asked.

For a long moment, she didn’t answer. He almost repeated his question when she finally did.

“I don’t know.”

Merlin frowned, “What happened?”

“Raiders attacked my village about five months ago. They were led by a man named Kanen. A ruthless man without a soul. All of the men went to arms to defend their homes, their land, their families. Most of them died. Kanen didn’t care if they were old, sick, women, or children. He killed so many people that day,” she trailed off.

“Who did you lose?” Merlin asked.

She hesitated, “My father. And my fiance,” her voice cracked, “We were supposed to be married three years ago.”

Merlin felt his heart break for her, “Oh, Elinore. I’m so sorry.”

Elinore let out a little sob and covered her face with her hands.

Merlin gathered her in his arms and hugged her tightly. Elinore fisted his shirt in her hands and buried her face in his chest the way she had so many times before. He held her and stroked her hair, rocking her a little as he did. The movement was so familiar to her, she felt her shoulders relax even as she continued sobbing into him. Some walked past them and gave her pitying looks, either they had heard that cry before or because they had cried it themselves. One can only cry that way when they’ve suffered a great and terrible loss.

“Merlin, what’s happened?” a voice asked. A woman.

Merlin shook his head, “Can you help me get her somewhere a bit more private.”

“Yes, of course. You can take her to my chambers,” the woman said.

“Come on, Elinore. We’re going somewhere safe, okay?”

Elinore nodded and let Merlin take her hand and guide her through the castle to a room somewhere within the castle. She was both lost and distraught and therefore had no idea where they were going. They could be taking her to the dungeons for all she knew. 

“You can sit here if you want to,” said the woman, gesturing to the bed.

Elinore sat on the edge of it and sniffed, wiping her face, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” said the woman, sitting on the ground beside her and offering her a glass of water, “What’s your name?”

“Elinore.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Elinore,” she said, “I’m Morgana. Are you alright?”

Elinore shook her head.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She shook her head again and bit down on her lip to keep it from quivering.

“Merlin, what happened?” Morgana asked.

“A few years ago, raiders attacked her village. They killed almost all of the men including her family,” Merlin explained.

“That’s horrible!” Morgana exclaimed, “Elinore, is there anything I can do to help?”

She shook her head as more tears ran down her cheeks, “No. No, they’re long gone now.”

Morgana took one of her hands in her own, “I’m terribly sorry for the loss you’ve suffered.”

“Me, too,” she offered a small smile, “Thank you, my lady.”

“It’s no problem at all,” Morgana nodded to the glass of water in her hand, “Drink a little at least. You’ll get a headache if you don’t.”

“Thank you,” Elinore took a sip and set the cup down.

“Where are you from?” Merlin asked.

“Cathuldir,” Elinore answered.

“That’s on the other side of the mountains from Ealdor!”

Elinore nodded and smiled patiently, “Yes, I know.”

“I grew up in Ealdor!”

“Yes, I know.”

Merlin stared at her in bewilderment, “How do you know that?”

Elinore gave a small laugh, “You really don’t recognize me, Merl? How disappointing.”

Merlin looked at her closely, eyes raking over every part of her face before he finally realized who she was, “Oh my gods.”

She grinned, “Hi, Merl.”

“Elie?”

She nodded, “Yes.”

“I haven’t seen you in years!”

She nodded again, “I know.”

“Why don’t you seem surprised by this?”

Elinore laughed, “I recognized you when I bumped into you in the courtyard earlier.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

She shrugged, “You didn’t recognize me. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

He gave a disbelieving laugh, “I can’t believe it’s you!”

She smiled, “Here I am.”

“Who were you going to marry?”

“Jordan.”

Merlin sobered quickly, “I’m sorry, Elie. He was a good man.”

She nodded, “He was.”

“What are you doing here? What about the forge?”

“Forge?” Morgana interjected.

“My father was a blacksmith. With my being the only child, he taught me his trade. He became sick a few years ago and couldn’t work anymore. My mother died long before that, so it was up to me to provide for us. I took over running the forge and I took care of him,” Elinore explained.

“How did he fight, then?” Merlin asked.

She gave a sad smile, “You know how he was. When he sets his mind to something, there isn’t much that will convince him otherwise.”

Merlin nodded, “I’m sorry, Elie.”

“As am I,” Morgana said, “I, too, know the hole that the loss of a father leaves in your heart.”

Elie took her hand and gave it an empathetic squeeze, “For that, I am truly sorry, my lady.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Elinore met Guinevere. She was a fair girl with a kind smile and patience written in the soul of her eyes.

“Alright, you ready?” she asked.

Elinore nodded, “As I’ll ever be.”

She chuckled, “I suppose that’s fair enough. But after working as a blacksmith, you should find this easy enough.”

Elinore offered a small smile, “Joahna tell you?”

A nod, “My father is a blacksmith. She thought it would be a good conversation starter to break the ice, so to say.”

“I see. So, what will you have me do today?”

“Well, I thought we could see how good you are at things that are nothing like smithing,” she said and laughed, “Get you out of your comfort zone a bit.”

Elinore nodded, “Got it.”

Guinevere had her start with mending some clothes. What she hadn’t already picked up from sewing pieces of leather together, she picked up rather quickly. However, that didn't mean she did it well. It was awful, but good enough for things that didn't particularly matter like towels or rags or the like. They chatted away while they worked, the work going twice as fast with two of them at it. Elinore learned that Gwen, as she liked to be called, was the maid of the lady Morgana and that even though she looked after the king’s ward, she also tended to several other things around the castle.

“I pretty much do whatever needs doing,” Gwen said.

After they finished the mending, they moved on to trying to teach her how to do hair to see if she could be sent to look after any visiting ladies of the court. It was a disaster. 

“It’s alright,” Gwen said, “Not everyone can be good at everything.”

Elinore laughed, “Yes, but I’m especially not good at this.”

Gwen laughed, “Yes, I think it’s safe to say that much.”

The day went on and at some point, Gwen had to leave Elinore in order to do something for Morgana that would take until dinner time. Elinore was once again left with time on her hands. She wandered the castle, now a little more familiar with its layout, and then decided to go down to the practice field to get a bit of practicing in. She went to her room and dressed for such activities and pulled her sword out from under her bed and then went down to the field. All of the knights had since finished their training and so the field was empty and free for her to use. She pulled her hair into a braid to keep it out of the way and started running the drills that Will’s father had taught her before he had died. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed when someone interrupted her practice.

“You know,” a familiar voice drawled, “This area is usually reserved for knights.”

Elinore whirled around, startled, and came face to face with Arthur, “I’m sorry, sire. I didn’t know.”

“I know. That’s why I’m telling you.”

She flushed and ducked her head, “I’ll go now.”

“I didn’t tell you to stop, did I?” Arthur said.

She frowned, “Sire?”

“Your form needs some work, but you’re rather good for a blacksmith,” Arthur noted, drawing his own sword.

She chuckled, “Word travels fast around here doesn’t it?”

He nodded, “It does. Who taught you to fight like that?”

Elinore shrugged, "Oh, you know. I just picked a few things up here and there."

Arthur nodded, “Let’s see how much you actually learned, then.”

“My lord?”

“Come on. Attack me.”

“I’m not sure this is a good idea,” Elinore said warily.

“Elinore, it’ll be fine. Come on. Show me what you’ve got.”

She let out a steadying breath and then swung her sword at him. He blocked the blow and quickly made an attack of his own. She was barely able to parry it, but quickly moved to counter his attack.

This went on for a good while before she was inevitably disarmed and on the ground, the end of Arthur’s sword pointed at her throat.

“Yield,” he said.

She moved the blade out of the way and swiped his legs out from under him, quickly climbing on top of him and pressing her arm to his throat as she grabbed the knife at his hip and pointed it at his eye, “I would ask you to do the same thing, sire.”

He stared up at her in bewilderment, “You are just full of surprises, aren’t you Elinore?”

“If you expect your opponent to fight fairly, you’re already dead, my lord,” she said matter of factly.

Two guards grabbed her under her arms and pulled her off of the prince of Camelot. She let them, even as they forced her on her knees before him.

“Hang on,” Arthur said, getting to his feet, “We were just having a bit of fun. Release her.”

“But, sire-” one of the guards tried to argue.

“I said release her,” Arthur said firmly.

They let go of their hold on her and she got to her feet, “Well, at least you know they’re looking out for you,” she laughed.

Arthur chuckled, "I guess you're right. Not bad, Elinore. Not bad.”

She gave him a nod of thanks, “Thank you, sire.”

“Your footwork needs some work and you could use a bit of extra practice, but not bad at all,” he complimented, “Not everyone can get me on my back like that.”

Elinore smirked, “Are you sure I didn’t manage it because you underestimated me?”

“Er, no. That's not what happened,” he defended.

She grinned, “Whatever you say, sire. I was even going easy on you.”

Arthur blanched, "Going easy on me?"

She nodded, a cheshire grin spread across her face.

“Tell you what,” he said, “How would you like to be my personal guard?”

Elinore laughed, “I think that’s the best joke I’ve ever heard.”

“I’m serious.”

“Oh, I’m sure you are, my lord, but I’m also sure that your father would never allow it. A woman? Responsible for the safety of his son? I think not. Thank you for the offer though,” she chuckled.

Arthur sighed, “Well then what if you were my servant? And you just had a few extra duties?”

“That we might be able to pull off. Although, don’t you already have Merlin?”

“Yes, but he’s useless,” Arthur deadpanned.

Elinore laughed again, “Alright. Servant of the Prince it is.”

Merlin walked over, “Are you trying to replace me, Arthur?”

“Not at all. We’re working around Uther’s ridiculous sensibilities,” Elinore said.

“I want Elinore to be my personal guard,” Arthur said, “She just managed to beat me in combat and she’s got hardly any training.”

Merlin snorted, “Right. Because your father would allow that.”

“That’s what I said,” Elinore crossed her arms over her chest.

“So I said that she could be my servant,” Arthur continued.

“But _I’m_ your servant,” Merlin argued.

“Yes. But now I’ve got two,” Arthur said.

“Don’t you think that’s a bit much, sire?” Merlin asked.

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes, “Do you listen at all or are you a complete idiot?”

“Oh, no. He’s a total clotpole,” Elinore chimed, grinning.

“He’s a what?” Arthur said, turning to look at her.

“A clotpole,” she repeated.

Arthur frowned, “How do you know that word?”

She grinned, “Who do you think taught it to him?” she nodded at Merlin.

“Okay, what’s important is that Elinore is going to be my servant, but she’s going to have different duties than you are,” Arthur said, turning to address Merlin once more.

“Oh. And here I thought she might lighten the load a bit,” Merlin joked.

Arthur ignored him and turned back to Elinore, “You start in the morning. Merlin will help you move your things to the servant’s room by my chambers tomorrow.”

“Yes, sire.”

“Oh, and Elinore?”

“Yes?”

“I want you armed at all times.”

“Understood.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I don’t understand why you have need of another servant,” Uther said to Arthur, looking at Elinore.

“Because Merlin is drowning in work and needs someone to lighten the load,” Arthur said, “He can barely finish his tasks without having more piled on.”

Uther hummed thoughtfully, “I do suppose that being your manservant and helping Gaius would keep him busy. But why a woman?”

“Elinore has proven herself to be a very capable woman, Father. Her help will be invaluable,” Arthur said.

“Very well. See to it that you serve my son well, girl,” Uther said to Elinore.

She dipped into a quick curtsey, “Yes, your majesty.”

“That is all.”

With that, Elinore and Merlin were dismissed.

Merlin laughed once the doors to the hall were closed behind them, “How did you manage that? Being Arthur’s servant?”

She shrugged, “We sparred yesterday and I beat him, and he said he wanted me to be his personal guard.”

“You beat him?” Merlin asked incredulously.

“Yes. Is that really so hard to believe?”

“Arthur is one of the best warriors in the realm. The fact that he was beaten by a girl- Ow! What was that for??”

Elinore glared at him even after she had punched him, “I’m a woman, not a girl, Merlin. And I’m a very capable one too. If you think my beating him is more impressive just because I’m a girl-”

“No, not at all. But I’m sure his ego’s taken a bruising,” Merlin chuckled.

She rolled her eyes, “Shut up, Merlin.”

The doors opened behind them and Arthur stepped out and looked between them, “Merlin, don’t you have things to do?”

“Right. I was just about to go do them,” Merlin said.

Elinore laughed quietly and then turned her attention to Arthur, “What are my duties to be, sire?”

“The same as if you were actually my personal guard. But since you can’t be that, you’re to be my attendant,” Arthur said as he started walking down the hall.

Elinore stared at him for a moment and then raced to catch up, “Your attendant?”

“Exactly.”

Elinore sighed, “Alright, but I won’t do stupid, frivolous things like fetch your quill when it’s literally right next to you.”

Arthur stopped walking and stared at her, “You _do_ know who you’re talking to, right?”

She raised an eyebrow, “I’m supposed to be your faux attendant because your father wouldn’t let me be your personal guard. I will not do menial tasks for you. I do know your position and the respect that that position requires of me, but even that respect has its limits, sire.”

Arthur crossed his arms, “What if the king asked you to do it?”

“Your father has the means to have me killed if I don’t. I would obey.”

“I have the means to have you killed, Elinore,” Arthur reminded.

She nodded, “Yes. You do. But you aren’t the kind of man to have someone killed for such a small reason, my lord.”

“And you’re saying my father is?”

“I’m saying he executes people without trial simply for being thought to have possibly given a crumb of bread to an alleged sorcerer.”

Arthur nodded, “I see.”

They continued walking.

“Sire, I still respect you and I will do whatever it is you require of me. All I’m saying is, please, don’t ask me to do anything stupid,” Elinore said, now nervous that she had overstepped.

He nodded again, “No, I understand what you’re saying. Besides, asking you to do menial things would distract you from what I actually want you to do.”

“What’s that?”

“Protect me and anyone else I ask you to from any form of harm.”

They had reached his chambers now, and Elinore closed the door behind them and stood a few paces in front of it while Arthur leaned against the dining table.

“Any form?” Elinore asked.

Arthur nodded.

“So whatever I deem a threat to you in any way-?”

“You are to handle in whatever way you see fit.”

Elinore nodded, then paused for a moment before asking, “Can I have your word on that?”

Arthur nodded.

"Thank you," she hesitated slightly before continuing, "Sire?"

“Yes, Elinore?”

“Why trust me with this position?”

“What do you mean?”

She hesitated, chewing her lip for a moment before just deciding to come out with it, “You barely know me. You met me two days ago and already you are putting your life in my hands. I don’t understand.”

“You bested me in combat,” Arthur said seriously.

She snorted, “That _cannot_ be where the bar is.”

He frowned.

“I bested you in combat so now you want me to be your personal guard? What the fuck kind of decision making is that?”

Arthur raised his eyebrows at her.

She bit her lip, “Sorry, my lord. I shouldn’t use such language, I know. It’s a habit I’m trying to break.”

“No, it’s not that, it’s just- you’re not used to speaking to nobility, are you?” Arthur asked.

Elinore flushed, “That obvious, is it?”

“Well, yes. People don’t usually question me or tell me I’m doing something wrong,” he said honestly.

“Oh. Would you like me to stop?”

He shook his head, “No. No, it’s refreshing, actually. Albeit slightly annoying.”

“Yes, but everyone is annoying,” Elinore waved the last part away.

Arthur snorted, “Right you are.”

She gave a small smile and turned to open the door, “Well, I’ll be right outside, should you need anything.”

“Elinore?”

She looked back at him, “Yes, Arthur?”

“It isn’t the only reason.”

“Oh?” she dropped her hand from the doorhandle, “What else is there?”

“I asked Merlin about you. Asked him what he thought,” he took a step towards her.

“What did he say?”

“That he’s known you all his life. That you’re skilled at what you do, ‘a true craftsman’ he said. He also said that you can have a bit of a temper, but that you always apologize if you were in the wrong. And that you’re one of the fiercest friends he’s ever had. That you’re extremely loyal to those close to you,” Arthur started taking small, slow steps towards her, not unlike a predator stalking its prey.

“H-high praise,” Elinore stuttered.

He unfolded his arms, “He also told me that you’ve suffered horrible loss and come out stronger from it. That you’re fiercely independent and have trouble leaning on people for support, even when you desperately need to,” by now they were standing centimeters apart.

Elinore felt her breath catch as his breath fanned over her face, “I don’t know whether or not I should be insulted.”

Arthur gave a small chuckle, even as her eyes flicked from his eyes to his mouth and back again, and his voice softened, “But he also said I couldn’t pick a better person to be my guard.”

She gave a soft laugh, “Of course he did. That’s Merlin. Always only kind things to say about people. Never breathes a bad word about anyone, that one.”

Arthur gave a soft smile and glanced at her mouth then back up to her eyes and-

And the door to his chambers practically burst open as Merlin barged right in without knocking, scaring both of them half to death as they jumped apart.

“Arthur, I was thinking-” he paused as he kicked the door closed and registered how close they had been, “Why were you two standing so close?”

Arthur threw a panicked look to Elinore who only smirked and shrugged, “Staring contest. The first one to look away lost. It was very intense. But I won.”

“You did not!” Arthur said indignantly.

“Oh, yes I did! Merlin came through the door and you looked over at him!”

“That is true,” Merlin pitched in helpfully.

“Shut up, Merlin!” Arthur snapped, “You mean to say, that you’re supposed to be my guard and when Merlin came exploding into the room you didn’t look to see who it was?”

“‘Course not, sire. The only person it could have been was Merlin. No one else can make an entrance quite like he can,” Elinore grinned and winked at him.

Arthur sighed and shook his head, muttering under his breath about how Merlin would be the death of him.

“I’ll take my leave, now. If you need me, all you have to do is shout,” Elinore said with a smile sweet as poisoned honey. She dropped a quick bow and exited the room, stationing herself outside of the doors to Arthur’s chambers.

Merlin looked over at Arthur, “So what actually happened?”

“What? You don’t believe Elinore?” Arthur defended.

Merlin snorted, “I believe she lied because you asked her to.”

“I did not!”

“Not with words, necessarily, but you did.”

“Shut up, Merlin.”


	5. Chapter 5

“How did you end up being Arthur’s attendant?” Joahna asked.

Elinore shrugged, “I guess Merlin put in a good word for me.”

“But to put you up in the antechamber of his chambers? I’ve never heard of such a thing.”

“Arthur said if he should need anything during the night he wanted me close enough that all he would have to do is shout,” Elinore said.

“You won’t let him take advantage of you, will you, girl?” Joahna asked.

“No, Aunt.”

“Good. If he tries-”

“I know how to take care of myself,” Elinore laughed, “I know we've only just met, really, but I've managed to take care of myself so far. Not to be rude, or anything. I know you mean well. I suppose I'm just not used to having an aunt yet. But I thank you for your concern.”

"I understand, dear," Joahna sighed, “Alright, let’s get these things to your new room.”

They lugged everything down to the antechamber of Arthur’s room where a little room had been built for the servant of whoever stayed in the chambers beside it. This was where Arthur had asked Elinore to stay. After all, how could she protect him from all the way up in the servants quarters?

It was easy enough to get Elinore set up in her room. She didn’t have much to set up in the first place. She put her clothes in the little wardrobe, put weapons in various hidden but easy to reach places, and put her personal effects on top of the dresser that was pushed up against a wall. 

Elinore thanked Joahna for her help and then sat on the edge of her bed with a sigh. She’d had worse, if she was being honest with herself. But something told her the nights would be unbearably cold in this room and she didn’t have very much to keep warm. And as it was only a servants room, there was no fireplace. She would make do like she always did, but not for the first or last time, she longed for the heat of the forge to warm her little home.

There was a knock on her door and she went to answer it, revealing Arthur.

“Your highness,” she gave a small curtsey.

He gave her a small smile and a nod, “Elinore. I came to check and see how you were settling in. Is everything to your tastes?”

“Would it matter much if it wasn’t?” she countered.

He chuckled, “I do want you to be comfortable here, Elinore. This is to be your home.”

“I’m quite comfortable, my lord. Thank you.”

“Good, good. I’ll leave you, then. Goodnight, Elinore.”

“Goodnight, my lord.”

Elinore got ready for bed, letting her hair out of its braid and brushing through any tangles that might have formed during the day, and changing into her night dress. She had been right. The room was very cold at night. She laid in bed and pulled her blanket all the way up to her chin and fell asleep after a long time of shivering slightly where she lay.

Weeks later, Elinore ran through her village, a bad cut on her forehead leaking blood into her eyes as she desperately searched for something, ignoring the homes that were burning around her and the bodies of those she had grown up with. Then she found what she was looking for. Only, it hadn’t been what she had been expecting or wanting to find. There on the ground lay the bodies of both her father and her fiance. She screamed and ran to them, falling on her knees beside them, but they were gone, their eyes staring unblinkingly into nothing.

“Elinore!” someone cried in the distance.

Desperately, she got to her feet and followed the voice as it continued to cry out for her., hoping to reach whoever it belonged to before something bad happened to them. Eventually she was able to identify the voice as Merlin’s. But when she finally reached him, it was too late. He was dead too. Anguish filled her soul as she cried over his body, only straightening when she heard another voice yelling out for her. Arthur’s. Once again, she ran madly like a woman possessed to reach him as she listened for the direction he was in.

“Elinore!”

His voice was louder, now. She had to be getting close. She ran faster.

“Elinore, wake up!” 

With a gasp, her eyes flew open and she sat up, still crying out for her loved ones.

“Elinore, wake up!” Arthur’s voice rang out once more.

Elinore blinked and finally came out of her nightmare, eyes landing on the dimly lit prince of camelot, “Arthur.”

“I’m here,” he assured, hand reaching up to gently hold her face as his thumb swiped away the tears she had shed while sleeping, “You’re safe now. It was just a dream.”

She nodded, still trying to catch her breath and get a grip on reality as she started to cry, her entire body shaking like a leaf in the wind.

“You’re alright,” Arthur promised, tucking her hair behind her ear.

She nodded again, grasping the wrist of the hand that still held her face tightly in her own as if she were afraid he was going to disappear.

He pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, cradling the back of her head in his hand. Elinore wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him desperately.

“It was awful,” she sobbed.

“I know,” he said softly, “But it's alright now. Everything’s alright.”

She continued crying into his chest, only pulling away to look up at him when he leaned back slightly to look at her.

“Elinore, why are you so cold?” Arthur asked.

She sniffed and wiped her face, “It gets cold in here at night.”

“Yes, but this is ridiculous! Haven’t you got a blanket?”

She nodded at the one that she had kicked to the foot of her bed in her sleep, “Just that one.”

“Why didn’t you say anything? It’s been weeks!”

She only shrugged her bottom lip quivering as she tried to hold back more tears, still distressed from her nightmare.

He sighed and gestured to her, “Come here.”

She gratefully sank back into the comforting circle of his arms as he rubbed her back and rocked her gently and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. When she had finally calmed down, he made to go back to bed.

Elinore’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist as she looked up at him, panic and desperation written all over her face, “Don’t leave me. Please. I couldn’t bear to be alone.”

Arthur’s face softened, “Alright. But we’re not sleeping in here. Your bed is much too small and your room is much too cold.”

She blinked owlishly at him, “I-”

He slid his hand back so he could grasp hers in a gentle but firm grip, “Come on. It’ll be alright. The only person to see would be Merlin.”

That hadn’t been what she meant at all. All she had been trying to ask for was his company until she fell back asleep. But Arthur seemed set on his interpretation of her plea for him to stay, so she let him pull her to her feet and guide her into his chambers and to his bed.

“If we get caught, I’m fucked,” Elinore muttered to herself as she climbed under the covers.

Arthur frowned at her as he climbed into bed beside her, “What do you mean?”

She sighed as she layed on her side to face him, “Your reputation wouldn’t even have a dent in it. Mine would be ruined forever.”

“How so?” Arthur copied her, reaching across the space between them to take her hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back of it with his thumb.

“I barely started working here and then suddenly I’m the Prince’s attendant? If we get caught, rumors will fly and no matter what either of us say or do, they’ll all think I got the position by seducing you,” Elinore explained.

He frowned, “Oh. I suppose you’re right. I hadn’t even thought of that.”

“Why would you? You’re the prince. Even if we did get caught, the only thing that would happen to you is maybe a scolding from your father. If that,” Elinore sighed and shifted her position slightly to get more comfortable. Arthur’s bed was so soft and comfortable, a luxury she had never experienced before.

Arthur squeezed her hand comfortingly, “Even if we do get caught, I would ensure you kept your position.”

Elinore chewed her lip, a question nagging at her mind that had been bothering her for weeks.

“Alright, out with it. I know that face well enough by now.”

She glanced at him nervously, “Why do you care so much?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why do you care for me as you do? I doubt you would comfort any other servant waking from a nightmare as you have me. And besides that, you barely knew me and you wanted me to be your personal guard. That’s a lot of trust to put into someone you hardly know.”

Arthur’s brow creased slightly as he pondered her question, “I’m not sure, to be perfectly honest. It just felt… right in a sense. I can’t explain it. But when I met you, I knew I could trust you. It was as if I had known you all my life and I knew I could trust you with anything. Including my life. Does that make any sense to you?”

Elinore giggled and shook her head, “Not a bit. But I am glad of it.”

“Me too,” he offered her a soft smile.

“Really?”

He nodded, “Really.”

“Why?”

“Because you have become one of my greatest friends. And I wouldn’t change that for anything,” he gave her hand a small squeeze.

She smiled, “Thank you, my lord.”

He made a face that made her giggle again and groaned, “Arthur. Please. Just call me Arthur.”

“What about Arty?”

He made a completely different face that had his disgust of the nickname written all over it, “Oh gods, please no.”

She laughed again, “Alright. Arthur it is, then.”

“Except when we’re around other people who actually care,” he said.

“Of course.”

Arthur tapped his fingers on the back of her hand, “We should get some sleep.”

Elinore nodded, “Yes, we should. Goodnight, Arthur.”

“Goodnight, Elinore.”

Arthur brought their clasped hands to his mouth and kissed her fingers, “Sleep well.”

She yawned and stretched a little, “You too.”


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Elinore woke with the sun. She took in a deep breath and tried to stretch, but found herself trapped against something warm and firm. Looking over her shoulder told her that it was Arthur, who had pulled her back against himself in his sleep and wound his arms around her in a vice like grip. She carefully slipped out of his grasp and crept back into her room and started getting ready for the day. She stood in front of the small mirror that was propped against the wall on top of her dresser and started running her brush through her hair, humming absentmindedly as she did.

There was a soft knock on her door and she went to answer it, hiding slightly behind the door as she was only in her nightdress and then smiled warmly at the person behind it.

“Good morning, Merlin,” Elinore said, stepping out from behind the door a little.

“Good morning, Elie. Sleep well?”

“Quite,” she stepped aside, letting him in her room, used to their morning routine of waking up far before Arthur would and sitting around talking while she got ready for the day, “Did you?”

Merlin nodded, “Yes, thank you. Any nightmares?”

Elinore nodded as she went to her mirror to continue brushing her hair, “Yes. But Arthur helped me. I feel bad for waking him, though.”

“Arthur helped you?” Merlin asked as he sat on the edge of her bed.

“Yes. I think I yelled in my sleep and woke him. He gives wonderful hugs, did you know?” she looked at him through the mirror.

Merlin chuckled and shook his head, “Yes, I did. Did you sleep well after that?”

Elinore nodded, “I did. How was your night last night?”

“Oh you know,” he shrugged, “Studying from my book, trying not to get killed. The usual.”

She laughed, “Merlin, your life is far from anything anyone might consider usual.”

Merlin laughed with her, “You might be right.”

Elinore ducked behind her changing screen and got dressed for the day, pulling her trousers on over her legs, and then her skirt with the two slits going up either side, tying the small laces in the back to keep it from slipping too much throughout the day. Next came her shirt with its loose sleeves that tapered down to the cuffed seam at her wrist, then her leather armor corset - a trade from the leather craftsman in her village in exchange for her fixing his tools for him - and the matching leather cuffs that went on her forearms - also made by the leather craftsman, but in exchange for fixing the door to his shop this time - and finally the belt that held the scabbard for her sword that was lying under the bed where Merlin sat. Now dressed, she walked out from behind the screen and sat beside him, pulling her socks on so she could put on her boots.

“It still amazes me how you put all of that on so quickly,” Merlin commented.

She chuckled, “Years of practice, Merl. You want to braid my hair?”

“Like we did when we were kids?”

Elinore nodded.

Merlin chuckled, “Sure. Sit on the floor.”

She did as instructed, sitting in front of where he sat with her back to him, spine as straight as a rod and sat patiently while he started to put her hair in its warrior's braid. 

“Any flowers in it today?” he joked.

Elinore looked up at him, “Do you have any?”

He laughed, “No. Not a one.”

She swatted his leg, “Just get on with it, then.”

So he did, chuckling to himself as he started braiding half of the hair on the top of her head. When he was finished with one half, he held it to the side and waited for her to take it to hold while he did the other half. Merlin then took them both and carefully held them as Elinore got up off of the floor and sat in front of him on the bed and braided the rest of it with the two halves combined. When it was finished, he tied it off for her and clapped his hands on her shoulders.

“There we are. All done,” he said.

Elinore ran her hand carefully against the braids as she turned to face, “You still never told me how you learned to do this.”

He shrugged, “My mother taught me,” was all he said.

Elinore nodded, “Well, thank you. But you had better go and get the royal dollop head his breakfast before he has a fit.”

Merlin chuckled as he got to his feet, “Do you want anything?”

“Just some bread and milk. Maybe a bit of cheese. Thank you,” she got off the bed and knelt down in front of it, grabbing her sword and putting it in its place at her hip as she stood.

“Back in a bit,” Merlin winked and headed down to the kitchens.

Elinore sighed and started hiding knives and daggers of various sizes in different places on her person, then went and took her place in front of the doors to Arthur’s chambers. She heard movement behind them, but chalked it up to Arthur waking up until he yelled for her.

“Elinore!”

She rolled her eyes and entered the room, one hand resting loosely on the pommel of her sword as her eyes scanned the room, “Yes, sire?”

Arthur was still in bed, looking around the room groggily as he ran a hand down his face, “I woke up and you were gone. Where did you go?”

“I had to get up to get ready for the day so I could attend to my duties, my lord,” she answered.

He sat up and threw the blankets off of his legs as he sat on the edge of the bed, legs hanging over it as his toes barely touched the floor. Elinore almost lost her breath at the sight of him. She didn’t think she’d ever seen anything more beautiful in her life. The morning light pouring through the window made his hair almost a halo around his head, and his bare chest and abdomen were nothing to sneeze at, either. He looked like an angel, albeit a very sleepy one that was still waking up. A pang of guilt hit her heart as she thought back to Jordan, but she knew that he would want her to move on, to find happiness again. She had mourned him long enough. So she pushed the guilt away.

“Why did you leave?” Arthur asked, pulling Elinore out of her thoughts.

She blinked at him and her brow creased, “My lord?”

“You could have stayed, gone back to sleep,” he said softly, looking deliberately at the sheets his hand was playing with.

She crossed the room and sat beside him, putting her hand over his, “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, Arthur.”

He turned his hand over and laced their fingers together, brushing his thumb back and forth against her hand, “You didn’t. I just didn’t even realize you would need to get up earlier. So when you were gone, I thought something had happened.”

She gave his hand a squeeze, “I’m alright, Arthur. Just had to get up before you did. That’s all.”

He nodded, pulling his hand away as Merlin came through the door, laden with food, “Morning, Arthur. I’ve got your breakfast here. And Elie, I’ve got yours too.”

Arthur got up and went to sit at the table to eat, “Thank you, Merlin.”

Elinore went and took her plate of bread and cheese and her glass of milk, “Thank you, Merlin,” kissed his cheek, and made for the door.

“Where are you going?” Arthur asked.

“I was going to return to my post and eat there, sire,” she answered.

“Come sit. Eat with me. Merlin, you too.”

“But I’ve already eaten-” Merlin started to argue.

“Sit,” Arthur said, a note of finality in his tone.

Elinore took her food and sat on Arthur’s right hand, Merlin sitting on his left, and together they ate their breakfast. Elinore tore off a small bit of cheese and threw it at Merlin, hitting him square in the face, and laughed at the face he made.

“Hey! I got that specially for you and this is the thanks I get?” Merlin said crossly.

She only laughed and tore a chunk of bread and started eating it.

“So, Elinore,” Arthur started.

She made a noise to indicate she was listening.

“I’ve been curious as to what you did in the time between Kanen’s attacks and coming to Camelot,” he finished.

“I’ve been wondering the same,” Merlin said.

She nodded, taking a drink of milk to wash down the bread, “I was wondering when this would come up.”

“Well?”

They both looked at her expectantly.

“Do you promise not to judge me too harshly?” she asked.

Merlin frowned, “It can’t have been that bad.”

She offered a small smile, “I’m glad you think of me that way, Merl.”

“You won’t find any judgement from us, Elinore,” Arthur promised.

“I traveled a lot at first,” she said, “I couldn’t stay home. There were too many memories. I don’t really think I stopped wandering until I came here, really. I did some mercenary work, ended up wandering around with a few shall we say, ‘borrowers’ and learned their craft before moving on. I stayed in a druid village for a little longer than I did anywhere else.”

“You know where a druid settlement is?” Arthur asked.

Elinore nodded, “But they’re a peaceful people, Arthur. I promise. They use their magic for good. They taught me a few tricks for healing that I’m sure even Gaius doesn’t know.”

“So you’ve practiced magic?” Arthur asked.

Elinore chewed her lip, “What would you do if I said yes?”

Arthur pondered her question for a moment, “I would never tell another soul. And I would thank you for telling me.”

“Really?”

He nodded, “I swear it.”

She exchanged a glance with Merlin and then nodded, “Then yes. It’s incredible what you can do to help people with it. Really. The only ways I’ve found foul use of it is by foul people. Magic itself is pure. Only the men who wield it are truly evil. They are the ones your father is after. He’s just too blinded by his anger to see it.”

Arthur nodded, “When I am king, only those who use it for foul reasons will be executed. And even then, only after a fair trial.”

“Really?” Merlin asked.

He nodded, “Yes. I think Elinore is right. Only in the hands of foul people is magic really foul. Magic itself is not inherently evil.”

“Just like a knife,” Elinore said, “It can only do horrible things when wielded by horrible people.”

Arthur nodded, “And after the druids?”

“I found a tribe of people in the Nuldir mountains. They were all warriors. Incredibly skilled. They were nomads, too. I stayed with them for a few moons, learning their craft and teaching them how to make better blades in turn. But then I grew restless and moved on,” she continued her tale.

“Are they where you got your tattoos from?” Merlin asked.

Elinore nodded, “Yes. Each one has different meaning for them.”

“Hang on, tattoos?” Arthur asked.

“You mean you haven’t seen them?” Merlin asked.

Arthur shook his head.

Elinore removed the leather cuff from her left arm and set it on the table before pushing her shirt sleeve up her arm as far as she could.

Arthur looked at it with some interest, leaning forward to get a closer look.

The tattoos were of thick black lines, swirling their way up her arm starting at her wrist and going all the way up until they were hidden beneath the sleeve of her shirt.

“I recognize some things in this,” Merlin said, leaning forward in interest, “Are there runes woven into it?”

Elinore nodded, “They also believe in magic and so the incorporated some runes into their tattoos,” she pointed to one, “This one is for healing,” and another, “This for protection, and there are others, too.”

“Wait a minute,” Arthur looked at Merlin, “How do you know that those are runes?”

Merlin looked at him, disbelieving, “Of all the places we’ve been and the things we’ve seen, you don’t recognize symbols of magic when they stare you in the face?”

Arthur shrugged, “Can’t say I’ve put much thought into it, to be honest with you.”

Merlin shook his head, muttering, “Unbelievable,” under his breath, “Where did you go when you left the tribe?”

“I traveled all over, doing various things as a hired hand,” she said with a shrug, pulling her sleeve back in place and replacing her cuff where it belonged.

“Do I even want to know?” Arthur asked.

Elinore grinned, “If I told you, you’d have to arrest me,” and winked at him.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, “Why am I even surprised?”

She laughed a little and continued her tale, “After I was tired of that, I came here to find my aunt and see if she could find a place for me.”

“The castle must be so boring compared to the life you had before,” Merlin said.

She shook her head, “Not at all. I quite like it here. It’s not too quiet, but there aren’t enough things going on to be too busy.”

Merlin chuckled, “You should see it on a bad day.”

“When it comes, I’ll be happy to help however I can,” she said with a smile, and popped a piece of bread in her mouth happily.

Arthur looked at her almost in awe, “And you did all of this in the span of five years?”

She nodded, “I never stayed in one place very long. I think the longest I stayed anywhere was when I was with the nomads and that was maybe thirteen moons.”

“Moons? Why do you keep referring to the passage of time as moons?” Merlin asked.

“It was an easier way to keep track of time while I was traveling. It was hard to keep the days straight, but I could count full moons. So that’s what I did,” she answered with a shrug, taking another bite of her bread.

Merlin sighed and looked outside, “Well, I best be off. I’ve got to go down to the market today to pick up some things,” he got up and seemingly out of habit, leaned over Arthur and gave him a quick peck on the mouth before realizing what he had done and staring at Elinore with wide eyes.

Elinore laughed, “To be fair to you both, you did try very hard to hide it from me.”

Arthur sighed and rubbed his hand on his face, “You mean you knew this whole time?”

She nodded giddily, “I knew from the moment I saw you two in the same room together.”

“You won’t tell anyone, will you?” Merlin asked.

She chuckled, “Who would I tell, Merl? You’re my best friend, Arthur is my master, and I haven’t really got any other friends here. It’s not like I’m going to go running to Uther and announce that his son is in love with his servant.”

“I’d like to think I’m more your friend than your master,” Arthur commented.

Elinore smiled, “I’d like to think that too. Go on to the market, Merl. We’ll see you when you get back.”

With that, Merlin left for the market.


	7. Chapter 7

When Merlin came back from the market, he had something with him that no one would expect came from the market. Elinore was laying on her back on Arthur’s bed with her head hanging down while he was working on some papers his father had asked him to look over at his desk and she helped him think through things he had trouble with. Plus she had gotten bored standing outside his door and decided to bother him. Mostly, she was flipping her knife around in her hand, feeling restless and needing something to do with her hands.

“Aren’t you afraid of dropping that on your face?” Arthur asked.

She looked over at him, though he was upside down in her view, “What, like this?” she let the knife fall and caught the blade between her teeth, grinning over at him.

He sighed, “How you aren’t dead is beyond me.”

She laughed, plucking her knife out of her mouth, “Oh ye of little faith,” and rolled onto her stomach, her hair falling around her shoulders as she had taken it out of its braids hours ago, “How long do you think Merlin will take?”

He glanced over at her and almost had to look at her twice. Her hair was a mess, but in a very pretty way. She looked beautiful like that. Hell, she always looked beautiful. He mentally shook himself, reminding himself that he was courting Merlin, even if it was secret, and that he couldn’t look at anyone else like that. “Why, are you bored?”

Elinore gave him a wry smile, “Am I that transparent?”

“When you hang upside down on my bed and catch a knife between your teeth, yes. You are,” Arthur chuckled to himself.

She flopped back onto her back with a dramatic sigh and started trying to balance her knife on the tip of her nose. The door opened and Elinore quickly rolled back onto her stomach to see who it was, but her thick mane of hair got in the way as her knife clattered to the ground. Arthur started laughing at her as she pushed her hair out of her face with a huff and tried to blow away the stray pieces that had inconveniently decided to rebel today and let out a gasp.

“Hunith?!”

A small woman with warm eyes and mousy brown hair smiled at her, “Elinore. It’s been so long, my dear.”

Elinore scrambled off the bed and rushed to give the woman a hug.

“Merlin, who’s this?” Arthur asked.

“This is my mother,” Merlin answered, “She needs an audience with your father, Arthur.”

Elinore pulled back in the hug, mouth opened to ask ‘why’ when she saw something alarming, “What happened to you?” she asked, her voice suddenly cold as she felt her heart boil with rage but not uncaring.

Hunith brought a hand up to her eye where a large bruise had formed, “That’s why I need to talk to the king. Ealdor was attacked by raiders.”

Elinore felt her breath catch in her chest, “They did this to you?”

She nodded.

Elinore looked to Arthur, who stood and walked out from behind his desk and came to a stop in front of Hunith and gave her a bow, “We are at your service, Hunith,” he said.

“Thank you, sire.”

“I’ll go see if I can arrange an audience with my father,” Arthur nodded to Merlin and then to Elinore, who followed after him when he left the room, leaving Merlin with his mother.

“I don’t understand people who take advantage of those who can’t defend themselves,” Arthur muttered.

“That’s because you aren’t like them. Your heart is pure. They only think of themselves. Not those they affect,” Elinore answered.

He looked over to her, “That was, very kind.” Once again, he had to remind himself that he was already pursuing Merlin. He sighed and shook his head. They would have to talk about it if it continued to be a problem. Which it had been. He didn’t know what it was, but something about Elinore drew him in. It was like she was a river with clean, fresh, cold running water, and he was a man who had been without a single drop for days. He wanted nothing more than to be able to drink from it.

She clapped her hand on his shoulder, “We’ll figure it out, Arthur. We always do.”

He smiled at her, grateful she took his sigh as a lament for the people of Ealdor and not one of his own selfish desires, “I know. Thank you for your show of support.”

“Thank you for even trying to get an audience for her. She means a lot to Merlin. And to me. She’s practically my mother.”

“What happened to your mother?” Arthur asked, “You never talk about her.”

Elinore gave a sad smile, “She died. A long time ago. I never even knew her. During the last little bit of her pregnancy, she got sick. Really sick. And after I was born, I’m told she lasted a few days more, and then couldn’t hold on anymore.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, taking her hand and giving it a light squeeze, “I understand your pain. My mother died giving birth to me.”

“That must be really hard for you,” Elinore said sympathetically, squeezing his hand in return, “I’m sorry.”

Arthur stopped in front of the king’s chambers and glanced at her.

“I’ll wait for you out here,” Elinore said, taking up her post a few paces away from the door.

“Thank you,” and with that he knocked and entered when bidden.

Elinore stayed outside, hand loosely on the hilt of her sword, and kept a sharp eye out for anything or anyone who would pose a threat to Arthur. She didn’t give a damn about Uther except that he was Arthur’s father. The only reason she cared about whether or not he died was because she knew that Arthur wasn’t ready to wear the crown yet. She didn’t pay attention to how much time had passed before Arthur came out of the king’s chambers. When he did, she turned to look at him, waiting for an answer and to see if Uther would walk out with him so she could use the proper etiquette.

“He’ll see her,” Arthur said after the door shut behind him.

Elinore grinned and without thinking threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly, “Oh, that’s wonderful! Thank you!” and kissed his cheek.

He chuckled and hugged her back, letting her go when she pulled away, “You’re very welcome. I could see how important she was to you and Merlin.”

She smiled, “Well, she’s his mother.”

“And practically yours,” he chimed.

“Oh, that’s just how she is. She mothers everyone,” Elinore said dismissively.

“But you care for her.”

“Of course I do. She’s the only mother I’ve ever known.”

Arthur nodded and offered her his hand, “Come on, we should go let them know.”

She took it and let him lead her back to his chambers.

“Will he see her?” Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded, “But he did say to tell you that it doesn’t guarantee anything.”

Elinore groaned and rolled her eyes.

“Thank you, your highness,” Hunith said, “You don’t know how much it means.”

Arthur nodded, “Of course.”

They went into the great hall and each took up their places before where Uther sat on his throne. 

Hunith stood in front of him and told him of the plight of Ealdor, “The winters are harsh in Ealdor. And there are many children. Some of them just won’t be strong enough to survive. We barely have enough food as it is! If Kanen takes our food, our children won’t live to see another summer. Please, we need your help.”

Elinore felt her entire body tense like a coil as her hand tightened on the hilt of her sword, “Did she just say ‘Kanen’?” she whispered to Merlin, who stood beside her.

“Yes,” he answered, “Why?”

“That’s the man who attacked my village.”

“Oh.”

Uther looked thoughtful, “Ealdor is in Cenred’s kingdom. Your safety is his responsibility.”

“We’ve appealed to our king, but he cares little for the outlying regions. You’re our only hope,” Hunith said.

“I have the deepest sympathy for you,” said Uther, “I would have this barbarian wiped from the face of the earth.”

Hope flooded Hunith’s face, “So you’ll help us?”

“I wish I could.”

“Surely we could spare a few men,” Arthur said, eyes on Elinore and Merlin, taking in Elinore's barely concealed rage and the blatant concern on Merlin's face.

Uther shook his head, “Resources are not the problem.”

Morgana spoke up, “Then what is?”

“Ealdor lies beyond the Ridge of Aesctir. For an army of Camelot to enter, it would be an act of war,” Uther explained.

Hunith fell to her knees and Elinore gripped Merlin’s hand tightly in her own.

“I know you’re a good king, a caring man. I’m beggin you. Help us, please,” Hunith pleaded.

Uther was unmoved, “The accord we struck with Cenred was years in the making. I cannot risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village. I’m afraid Camelot cannot help.”

Hunith looked down at the ground, blinking back tears. Morgana glared at Uther and went to Hunith, bending over to take her hands and bring her to her feet and gently walked her out. Merlin squeezed Elinore’s hand.

The court dispersed and Merlin let go of Elinore’s hand to walk off somewhere.

Elinore just stood where she was, as if rooted to the spot, as she felt the rage, anger, and hurt of the last years fill her heart once more. Hot, angry tears pricked at her eyes and quickly filled them as she was drowned in her own emotions and feelings of loss. She turned and practically ran out of the hall, not sure where she was going, but needing to find a place she could cry in peace. She found a little alcove cut into one of the corners of the many halls of the castle covered by a curtain. Moving the fabric aside, she sat on the ground with her back against the wall and pulled her knees to her chest and let herself just cry. Distantly, she was aware of the all too familiar rumble of thunder that indicated a storm. She didn’t really pay attention to it. All she could feel at that moment was the ache of loss and the anger she felt at Uther for refusing to help, the anger she felt at Kanen and the men who followed him. They were a barbaric, savage people and she would love nothing more than to wipe them all from the face of the earth with her own hands.

“Elinore?” a familiar, soft voice called from a distance away.

“Is that you in there?” another voice, equally soft and familiar as the other one called.

“What do you want?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper and croaking with the tears that covered her face.

Two heads poked around each side of the curtain, Merlin on her left and Arthur on the right.

“Mind if we join you?” Merlin asked.

Elinore shook her head, looking down and letting her hair fall to curtain her face, “Be my guest,” she sighed as she reached up to wipe her face.

They sat on either side of her, practically squashing her between them.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Arthur asked gently.

She shook her head, sniffing a little as she felt more tears run down her face.

“What do you need, Elie?” Merlin asked.

She let out a heavy sigh and leaned her head back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling, “I don’t even know Merl. I just- I miss them. So much. And hearing that Kanen is the one attacking Ealdor- it just brought up old memories. Feelings that I haven’t had to deal with in a long time. I wasn’t _prepared_ to deal with them,” she sniffed and wiped her nose in frustration, “I wish I could just get over this. It happened years ago.”

Arthur reached up and gently wiped away a stray tear with his knuckle and tucked her hair behind her ear, “Losing your family is no small thing, Elinore.”

“It’s not something you just ‘get over’,” Merlin agreed, “No matter how long it’s been.”

She sighed, “I know. I just hate that it still bothers me. I hate that it happened at all. Although, I suppose something good did come out of it.”

“What’s that?” Arthur asked softly.

“I got new friends. I learned things I wouldn’t have learned if I had stayed home and gotten married like I had planned on doing. I’ve had experiences I never would have had if I stayed home. I reconnected with Merlin and got to meet you, Arthur. I think that’s what I cherish most out of this,” she said, running her fingers through her hair,” But part of me still wishes it had never happened.”

“That’s perfectly understandable,” Arthur said.

Merlin nodded his agreement.

Elinore hugged herself, “For so long, I felt so _alone_ in the world. No one would have cared if I had died. There was no one to mourn me. It wouldn’t have made a difference.”

“But it would have,” Merlin said, “You don’t know what sort of impact you’ve had on the people whose lives you’ve touched.”

She snorted, “Really? Like who?”

“Me,” Arthur said, “Merlin, Morgana, Guinevere, Gaius, Hunith, and I don’t even know who else.”

She shook her head, “But you all would be fine without me.”

“Fine, maybe,” Merlin said, “But not better off. None of us would have known any better.”

“We’re better off knowing you than not knowing you,” Arthur said.

Elinore felt her heart lift a little at their kind words, “Really?”

“Yes!” they said emphatically and in unison.

She sighed, “Thank you.”

Merlin leaned over and kissed her temple lightly and then rested his forehead against the side of her head, “We’re always here for you when you need us, Elie.”

“The same way you are for us,” Arthur took one of her hands and kissed her knuckles, giving it a quick squeeze.

“Thank you, really,” she gave them both tired smiles.

“Anytime,” Merlin said.

“Can we just sit here a little longer?” she asked, adjusting her position slightly.

“Of course,” Arthur said.

“Thank you,” Elinore sighed and leaned her head against Arthur’s shoulder, putting her hand on Merlin’s leg and felt him take hold of it and start to trace patterns into her palm.

She let out another sigh and nuzzled her head into Arthur’s shoulder to get into a more comfortable position and felt him lean his head against hers, “Take all the time you need, Elinore,” he said softly.

She nodded and closed her eyes, letting herself relax as she felt Merlin start to massage the palm of her hand and Arthur take hold of her other one and gently stroke the back of it with his thumb.

“Thank you. Both of you,” she said again.

“You never need to thank us,” Merlin said softly.

She smiled tiredly and let herself drift off into a peaceful doze between them in possibly the most uncomfortably comfortable position she had ever been in.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur glanced up at Merlin, “She deserves so much better than she’s been given,” he whispered.

Merlin nodded, “I know. She’s been through so much, and she deserved none of it.”

“She’s living proof that bad things happen to good people,” Arthur agreed.

Merlin carefully brushed some of Elinore’s hair to the side before it could fulfill its threat of falling into her face and let out a soft sigh, staring at her face with a tender expression.

“You really care for her, don’t you?” Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded and glanced up at him for a moment before looking back down at the sleeping woman between them, “More than I could ever say. She’s been my friend for so long. She was there when no one else was. I don’t know where I would be if she hadn’t been there for me.”

“Knowing you? Probably dead somewhere,” Arthur teased.

Merlin chuckled, “Probably. You don’t mind, do you?”

Arthur frowned, “That you love her?”

He hesitated and then nodded. He had almost denied it, but how could he when it was the truth? He had always loved her. He probably always would.

The prince shook his head, “Why would I? She’s your friend.”

Merlin hesitated again, looking like he was about to say something, but was nervous.

“What is it?” Arthur asked, his tone annoyed, but also concerned as to why he was nervous in the first place.

“Well,” Merlin sighed, “It’s just that she was a bit more than that for a long time. And then I suppose her father got sick and we weren’t able to see eachother anymore.”

Arthur nodded, “I see.”

“You’re not upset, are you?”

Arthur moved his head so his chin was resting on the top of Elinore’s head, “Why would I be?”

Merlin shrugged, “I dunno. I thought you might be jealous or something?”

He chuckled, “Merlin, Elinore is an incredible woman who is more than deserving of your affections. If we weren’t already, you know, I might even encourage you to court her.”

Merlin laughed softly, being careful not to wake the woman in question, “You wouldn't.”

“I would.”

“No you wouldn’t, because you would try to court her yourself,” Merlin laughed.

Arthur chuckled, “You’re right.”

They were quiet for a few moments before Merlin broke the silence, whispering, “What if we did?”

Arthur frowned, “What do you mean?”

“What if we did court her?” Merlin asked.

“You mean both of us? At the same time?”

Merlin nodded.

Arthur rested his cheek on the top of Elinore’s head and sighed, “Well, I won’t lie to you and say I haven’t thought of it.”

“You have?” surprise and hope filled Merlin’s voice and face.

Arthur hummed his affirmation, “I just wasn’t sure what you would think so I didn’t ever bring it up. I thought you would be upset with me.”

Merlin chuckled, “For falling in love with my childhood friend who I also love? Oh, yes. I’m absolutely furious.”

Arthur chuckled, “If she wasn’t asleep on me, I’d hit you.”

Merlin laughed again, “You wouldn’t. You love me.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed, looking down at the sleeping woman leaning against him and using him as a pillow thoughtfully, “I wouldn’t mind it. I just don’t know if she would be alright with it.”

Elinore made a little sound in her sleep and shifted her position, sliding down to Arthur’s chest a little. He shifted his arms around her to keep her from sliding too far down and to keep her comfortable.

Merlin shrugged, “We’ll never know if we never ask.”

“Great! Then you can ask her!” Arthur said with a grin.

“Hang on! This is something we need to do together!” Merlin exclaimed.

Elinore made a noise and shifted again, making Arthur hush him and look pointedly down at her as he readjusted himself to better suit how she was now laying on him, practically curled up in his lap like a puppy.

Merlin cringed and whispered a quick apology to the sleeping woman before looking at Arthur, “Arthur, this is something we need to do together. It can’t just be one or the other of us. It needs to be both.”

Arthur sighed, “I know. I’m just worried she’ll take it the wrong way or get upset.”

“I know. So am I. But at the very least we’ll have eachother,” Merlin gave him a small smile. 

Arthur gave him a soft smile in return, “Indeed we will.”

Elinore pulled in a deep breath and yawned as she stretched a bit and looked up at Arthur and Merlin with a frown on her face, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you two.”

“It’s alright, love,” Arthur assured, “You clearly needed the sleep.”

“But we need to go to Ealdor to help the people there,” she argued, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Merlin ruffled her hair, “We’ll still make it by tomorrow, Elie. Don’t worry. Now, let’s go get you some water and a good lunch and we can pack and get ready to go.”

Elinore looked at Arthur, “Are you going to come with us?”

He shook his head, “My father would never allow it.”

She nodded, “I understand,” and got to her feet before turning to them and offering them each a hand to pull them up.

“Are you sure you can pull us both up at the same time?” Arthur asked.

Elinore shook her head with an amused smile, “After all this time, you still doubt me, Arthur? I’m wounded. Truly.”

He chuckled and both he and Merlin grabbed her forearms and let her pull them both to their feet.

“One of these days you’re going to learn not to underestimate my abilities,” Elinore teased.

“One day,” Arthur promised, “You two go get ready to leave. I’ll see you when you return.”

Merlin shifted uncomfortably, looking at his shoes.

“You will be coming back,” Arthur said. It was a statement, but it was more a question than anything else.

Merlin gave a small smile, “She’s my mother. I’ve got to look after her before anyone else. You understand.”

“I’d do exactly the same,” Arthur said. There was a small pause as they both took in the pain of the reality of the situation. Not only could neither of them have Elinore, but they couldn’t have eachother anymore, either. What a horrible prospect for the both of them. Arthur let out a little resigned breath, “Well, you’ve been terrible. Really, I mean it- the worst servant I’ve ever had.”

Elinore snorted and Merlin grinned.

“Thank you, sire.” Merlin took Elinore’s hand and started to head off to the kitchens to get her fed and watered.

“Merlin,” Arthur called after him.

Merlin stopped and turned back to face him.

“Good luck.”

Merlin nodded and continued on his way, pulling Elinore after him.

“You’re really leaving him?” she asked in disbelief.

“I have to,” Merlin said, his voice almost choked with emotion, “She’s my mother.”

She squeezed his hand, “I know. I’m just sorry you have to leave him behind.”

“So am I, Elie. So am I.”

Elinore and Merlin ate a quick lunch and then went to their respective rooms to pack. It didn’t take Elinore long, but she was interrupted by a knock on her door.

“Come in!” she called over her shoulder.

The door opened and she heard whoever it was come in and close the door behind them. But then they just stood there and said nothing.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw a very forlorn-looking Arthur standing just inside her room.

“Arthur? Are you alright?” she asked.

“Are you leaving too?” he asked, his voice the smallest she had ever heard it.

Elinore felt her heart break a little just from that, “No, Arthur. Not permanently. I’m going to Ealdor to help with Kanen, and then I’m coming back home.”

He nodded, “Good. I just, I don’t think I could bear to lose both of you in one day.”

Elinore crossed the room to him and pulled him into a hug, “Oh, Arthur. You’ll never lose me.”

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his face in her neck, “Merlin said the same thing. And now he’s leaving me,” his voice broke.

Her heart broke for him as she rubbed his back and cradled his head in her hand, “My boy, I promise to never leave you. And you can count on me to keep that promise. Where would I go if I left?”

He gave a wet laugh, “I suppose you do have a point, although a sad one.”

She chuckled, “If I ever go where you can’t follow, I promise to always come back to you. And you know Merlin would stay by your side if it was anyone but his mother.”

“I know.”

Elinore felt him bunch the back of her shirt in his hands and stroked his hair, “Why don’t we sit for a bit and you can let it all out, okay? I know how this must hurt you.”

He let her lead him to her bed where they sat and she let him all but smother her as she comforted him.

“It’ll all be alright, Arthur,” she promised softly.

He just nodded and held her hand tighter as she stroked his hair.

After a long while, he got up and sniffed, wiping his face, “I’m sorry. I know you’ve got to get packing.”

“I was almost done anyways,” she promised, “Besides, you’re far more important to me than remembering a spare shirt.”

He nodded, “Well, best of luck to you.”

Elinore nodded, “Thank you. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Arthur nodded and left the room. 

Elinore sighed and finished up her packing, double checking everything to make sure she had what she needed and then went to meet Merlin at Guinevere’s.

She arrived right as Merlin was handed a sword.

“Here,” Guinevere said, “See how it feels.”

Merlin took the blade and swung it around very strangely, “Yeah, it feels, uh, really good. It’s very, you know,” he rapped his knuckles against the flat of the blade, “Swordy.”

Elinore laughed, “I’ve never seen anyone look so confused with a sword in their hand.”

He glared at her.

“I’ve packed some armor for you,” Guinevere grabbed a bag and heaved it up.

“I won’t be able to carry all that,” Merlin said.

Morgana walked in then, dressed in her own armor, “You won’t have to. We’re coming with you.”

“What do you mean?” Merlin asked.

“You’re going to need all the help you can get,” Guinevere said, “I can mend armor and sharpen swords.”

“And I know how to fight,” Morgana chimed.

Elinore grinned and leaned against the table, crossing her arms over her chest, “And I can do both, but you already knew that.”

Merlin started shaking his head, “But, you can’t. I mean, why would you?”

“If it was the other way around, you’d help us,” Gwen said, “You already have. You saved my life.”

“And you helped me get the druid boy out of the castle,” Morgana said.

“That’s a story I’d like to hear,” Elinore said with a laugh.

“We owe it to you,” Morgana finished, “Both of us.”

Merlin smiled, “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Gwen said.

Once they were all packed and ready to go, they went to the stables and started preparing the horses.

The horse master walked over to her, “Haven’t seen you in here yet.”

She smiled, “I’m Elinore, and I’ve never had need of a horse since coming here.”

“Jackson,” he said with a friendly smile, and looked her over to size her up, “I think you’ll like Stella best. She should be a good fit for you.”

“Then you’ll have to introduce me, Master Jackson.”

Stella was a large painted stallion who seemed eager to get going.

“She can be a little temperamental,” Jackson warned.

“Thank you for telling me. I’ll be fine,” she smiled at him over her shoulder, “I think miss Stella and I are going to get along just fine.”

Elinore saddled and bridled Stella and walked her out of the stables. She then strapped her things where they belonged and swung up onto Stella’s back, looking at the others as they walked their own horses out of the stables.

“How are you done so quickly?” Gwen asked.

Elinore grinned, “I’ve done this more times than you, I reckon. I traveled a lot after I left home and even before that, it was a farming and a fishing village. Had to sell our wares somewhere, didn’t we?”

A few minutes later, they were all on their horses and ready to go meet Hunith at the camp she had set up the night before coming into town. It didn’t take long to arrive, and when they did, they made quick work of setting up their part of camp and making dinner.

“Would you like to help with dinner, Elinore?” Guinevere asked.

Elinore chuckled, “Trust me, Gwen. You don’t want me anywhere near the food.”

“You really don’t,” Merlin promised, “Her cooking would kill us all before anyone else ever had the chance.”

She laughed and shoved his shoulder, “It’s not _that_ bad!”

“You once gave leftovers to a pig and it died!” he argued.

“That was because it had gotten into the ivy that grew on the wall when it got out! Everyone knows ivy kills pigs!” she retorted.

“Whatever you say, El.”

She rolled her eyes, “I’ll get wood for the fire.”

Elinore wandered around for a while, picking up branches and sticks and twigs to make sure they had enough big pieces to burn and small pieces to relight it in the morning for breakfast. She hummed lightly to herself as she walked around and made a little pile for herself to go back and gather up in her arms to carry back to camp. She had forgotten how peaceful the forest was in the hustle and bustle of the palace. She didn’t realize how much she had missed it. There was nothing out in the wilderness to worry about except where she was getting her next meal and being careful not to disturb the creatures around her. There was nothing more relaxing or peaceful than listening to the breeze dance in the branches of the trees and the leaves flirt with the dirt of the forest floor. She laid on the ground and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

“I hope I’m not disturbing you.”

“You could never disturb me, Merlin,” she answered without opening her eyes.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked.

“Not in the slightest.”

She heard rustling as he laid down beside her and she took his hand when she felt it end up close to hers.

“Are you okay?” Merlin asked.

Elinore let out a breath, “I’m alright. I just missed the trees.”

“I understand.”

“I do have a question though,” she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him.

He was already looking at her, his expression expectant.

“Why did you leave Arthur like that? It was so sudden, without warning. And you gave him nothing except the fact that you don’t plan on coming back.”

Merlin sighed and looked back up at the sky, “How else was I supposed to do it, Elie? Just the idea of it hurt, but then actually doing it? That hurt more than any physical wound ever could.”

She squeezed his hand, “I’m sorry.”

“He’ll be alright, though,” he said, as though trying to convince himself.

“Eventually, yes. But for now, he’s hurting,” Elinore confessed.

“I know. I feel horrible.”

“But you’re doing what you feel is right. He understands that. He doesn’t blame you.”

He looked back at her, “How do you know this?”

She gave a small smile, “You’re not his only confidant, Merl.”

“I know.”

Elinore sighed at the sight of seeing her friend so upset and tucked herself into his side, “I’m sorry, old friend. I know how much he means to you.”

He put his arm around her and dropped a kiss to the crown of her head, “I'm sorry, too.”


	9. Chapter 9

Elinore and Merlin eventually took their little wood collection back to camp where Gwen was finishing up with dinner. They all ate and talked happily as the sun set, darkening the world around them.

Morgana yawned, “I think I’ll go to sleep now.”

Gwen yawned as well, “I think I will too.”

“I’ll take watch, then,” Elinore said, getting to her feet.

“This close to the city?” Merlin asked.

Elinore shrugged, “You never know, Merl. It’s always better to be safe than sorry.”

“Alright.”

She walked a few paces away and sat with her back against a tree and kept a sharp eye out for anything out of the ordinary. She heard the rest of their little party settle in for the night and after a while, quiet except for the sounds of the forest. Wind whispered through the boughs of the trees, insects called to eachother, owls would occasionally let out a hoot here and there, and every once in a while she would hear a bat flapping about. A few hours after everyone had fallen asleep, a new sound made itself known. Hoofbeats.

Slowly and quietly, Elinore got to her feet and walked towards where she heard the sound come from, one hand on her sword. She carefully pulled it from its sheath, activating one of the runes to make it so that it barely made a whisper as she did so. A branch snapped under her foot and she froze. Barely a moment passed when she felt the end of a sword touch her back.

“I’d ask you for money, but I know you don’t have any,” a voice drawled behind her.

“Arthur!” she whirled around, carefully keeping her sword away from where it would potentially hurt him, “What are you doing here?”

“I was always going to come help,” he said as though it should have been obvious, “I just couldn’t let anyone else know that.”

She smiled fondly at him and sheathed her sword.

“So, where did you lot set up camp?”

“Right over there,” she pointed to where she could still see the dying embers of the fire, “Sleep well, Arthur.”

“You’re not sleeping?” he asked, stopping in his tracks.

Elinore shook her head, “I’m keeping watch.”

Arthur chuckled, “You don’t have to so close to the city. Trust me. Come on. Get some sleep. We’ve a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

She hesitated a moment before nodding, “Oh, alright.”

He held his hand out to her expectantly, “Come on.”

She took his hand and they walked back towards camp.

“I had to sneak out of the castle,” Arthur said, “That’s why I was late.”

Elinore smirked, “You need to increase security then, your highness,” she teased, “If you can get out so easily, who can get in?”

He chuckled, “It’s easier to get out than to get in, Elinore,” they lowered their voices as they got closer and closer to camp.

When they got there, they both sat down on a log and stared at the embers that were left from the fire.

“Tell me about the druids,” Arthur said.

Elinore sighed, pulling her braid to the front to undo the tie and start taking it out, “What do you want to know?”

“Everything.”

She laughed softly, “I’m afraid you’re going to have to be a bit more specific than that, love.”

He chuckled and watched as her fingers unwove the pattern her hair was in, “I don’t know. Erm, what kinds of magic do they practice?”

She thought for a moment, “Mostly peaceful kinds. Healing, scrying, mending things, and the like. But they also teach themselves how to defend themselves. Mostly, they learn of nature and the things the earth provides. They study the trees and plants and everything they can get their hands on. It’s quite fascinating, really.”

“Did they teach you to braid your hair like that? Or was it the warrior tribe?” Arthur asked.

“Oh, I’ve always done it like this. Well, Merlin started to do it first. He would practice different braids on me as he learned and then he taught me how to do them because I was too stubborn to let anyone else do my hair or teach me to braid it. He tried this one one day and I fell in love with it. It looks a lot more complicated than it actually is. Sometimes he would stick flowers in my hair while he was braiding it. It was always fun to see what he came up with.”

“Merlin taught you to braid hair?” Arthur asked incredulously.

Elinore laughed softly, “He’s a man of many hidden talents, Arthur. You’d be surprised at what he can do.”

Arthur looked over at where Merlin was asleep near his mother, “He always surprises me, Elinore. But then, so do you.”

She smiled, “Do I? I’ve always thought myself more of an open book.”

“You are,” he agreed, “But you’re also quite the mystery.”

She leaned in closer to him, “How so?”

He leaned in closer as well, “I’m not sure. There’s just something about you that I can’t quite put my finger on.”

“Well, we know it’s not the magic. You know about that already,” she said with a smile.

He chuckled, “Oh, yes, I know about that, already. But there’s something else.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out one day,” she said.

“I hope I do,” he gave a small smile and his gaze flicked from her eyes to her mouth and back again, a silent question in his eyes.

“What about Merlin?” Elinore asked.

Arthur gave a wry smile, “Well, even before he decided to stay in Ealdor, we both agreed to see if you would allow the both of us to court you.”

“The both of you?” she asked, a little startled.

He nodded, “If you wanted.”

She blinked and thought for a moment, fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist as she did, “Now I’m even more sorry to see him go.”

He gave a sad smile, “Me too.”

Elinore sighed and looked over at the sleeping Merlin, “I feel as though I’ve only just gotten him back and now he’s being taken from me again.”

“You can always go visit him,” Arthur promised.

She shook her head, “The only reason I was willing to leave you behind this time was because I know Kanen. I know how he works. He would kill every single man, woman, and child in Ealdor if it caught his fancy.”

“What do you mean, ‘willing to leave me’?”

She chuckled, “Well, I am your personal guard, am I not?”

Arthur smiled and shook his head in disbelief, “You are truly one of the wonders of the world, aren’t you?”

She gave a soft laugh, “If you say it, it must be so.”

He smiled up at her, “Would you have done it, though?”

She sighed and nodded, “I think I would have. I’ve always loved Merlin. I probably always will. But when I met you, there was something that just drew me in. I don’t know what it was. But it just always feels right to be near you. As if it’s where I’m supposed to be. Does that make any sense to you?”

“More than you would think,” he put his hand over both of hers to stop her from worrying at her bracelet.

“But we’ve only known eachother a couple months,” she said hesitantly.

“Does that make you nervous?” Arthur asked.

Elinore sighed, “Well, the last man I was interested in was killed,” she said, “So, yes. I’m terrified.”

“Elinore, I’m not going anywhere,” Arthur promised.

She shook her head, looking down at their intertwined hands that rested on her lap, “But you can’t promise that, Arthur.”

“Of course I can. I’m the Crown Prince of Camelot.”

She laughed, “But people try to kill you all the time. Your father has made so many enemies. And you go off on adventures all the time and any one of them could kill you.”

Arthur brought a hand up to her cheek, “I won’t deny the truth of what you’re saying. If I did, that would mean I’m lying to you and I will never do that. But I will promise you I will do whatever it takes to come back to you.”

Elinore leaned into his hand, bringing one of hers up to hold onto it and then turned her head to kiss his palm, “I really wish Merlin would come back home with us.”

“Me too,” Arthur gave her a sad smile, “But at least we’ll have eachother.”

She offered a soft smile, “We’ll always have eachother. Even if you won’t let me call you Arty.”

He laughed quietly so as to not wake the others, “Maybe every once in a while. We’ll have to see.”

She laughed with him and reached over to put another log on the fire, watching as flames were born and started to lick at the bark covering the wood. She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder, and let out a sigh, “I haven’t been this happy in a long time.”

He rested his cheek on her head and put his arm around her, “Me neither,” and kissed the crown of her head.

“Do you think we’ll ever be happy like this again?” Elinore asked.

He hummed and looked at the flames before them, “I hope so. I also hope my father will change his mind on a few things. But I doubt that will ever happen.”

She looked up at him, “You never know. It’s best not to lose hope.”

“You’re probably right.”

Elinore looked at the flames once more and watched the sparks that shot up from them and with a quick muttered spell, the sparks drew together to take the form of a unicorn.

“Incredible,” Arthur said softly.

She smiled and released the spell and the sparks disbursed.

“I don’t know why my father thinks everyone with magic is evil. You’re proof that he’s wrong.”

She chuckled, “I’m glad you think so highly of me.”

He bumped his shoulder into hers, “Of course I do.”

She looked over at him with a smile, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Elinore glanced down at Arthur’s mouth for a moment, “By the way, if you don’t kiss me, I’m going to be very cross.”

Arthur laughed, “Are you, really?”

“Yes,” she leaned closer to him, “And I don’t think you want to see me cross, do you?”

“Not particularly, no,” Arthur said with a chuckle, leaning closer to her as well.

She gave a little laugh, “So? What’s it going to be, Pendragon-?” she wasn’t even able to finish saying his name before he pressed his lips against hers.

She made a little noise of surprise before melting into it, putting her hand on the back of his neck and pulling him closer to her and burying her other hand in his hair. It was so soft under her fingers. She never wanted to stop touching it. Arthur wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, leaving one hand on her waist as the other moved up to cup her cheek. When they eventually pulled away, it was only because they both desperately needed air. They sat there panting for a moment before Elinore started to chuckle to herself.

“What?” Arthur asked.

She laughed a little harder, doing her best to keep quiet so as not to wake the others.

“Why are you laughing?” he asked.

She just kept laughing, not able to even catch her breath to tell him.

“Was it really that bad?” Arthur asked.

Elinore shook her head, “No, my boy, of course not!” she managed between giggles, “Oh gods,” she sighed, “I just realized that I snogged the Prince of Camelot and lost it for a moment. Oh my- can you imagine your father’s reaction if he saw us? Even now?” she gestured to how she was sitting on his lap, both of them wrapped up in eachother’s arms.

Arthur chuckled, “He’d be furious.”

“He’d go on about how I would make a horrible queen and how we could never have a future-” she trailed off, frowning to herself.

“What is it?” he asked, worried this time.

She shook her head, “I can’t be queen, Arthur.”

“What do you mean?”

She looked up at him, “We can’t do this again.”

“Why not?”

“Where would it go? I would make a horrible queen, and if I can’t be queen then this would end up nowhere!”

He put his hand on her cheek, “Take a breath, Elinore. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

She looked up at him again, tears filling her eyes, “I would be a rubbish queen. You can’t deny it.”

“Elinore, we’re not even at that point yet. Let’s cross that bridge when we get there, yeah?” he offered.

She shook her head, “No, because then what’s the point, Arthur? If we know I wouldn’t be a good queen, then why pursue anything with me?”

“Well, let’s see here. Do you care for me?” Arthur asked.

“Yes, of course I do.”

“Do you care for the people of Camelot?”

“Yes. But why does that matter?”

He brushed his thumb under her eye and caught a stray tear that had managed to escape, “Elinore, that’s all that matters to me. As long as you care for the people, then I believe you would make an excellent queen.”

“You do?” she asked, her voice the smallest he had ever heard it.

“Yes. I do. Now, why don’t we get some sleep? We’ve got a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

She nodded and got to her feet, “Right. Yeah. Okay.”

Arthur got up too and held out a hand, "Come on. Lets get some rest."

Elinore took it and they walked a few paces away from the fire so that they would be close enough for warmth, but not close enough that they would get cooked alive while they slept. Elinore lay down on a soft looking patch of ground while Arthur grabbed some blankets for them and then joined her, carefully placing one over Elinore, before laying down beside her. Elinore tucked herself into his side and let out a little hum of contentment as he wrapped an arm around her and planted a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Goodnight, Elinore," Arthur whispered.

"'Night, Arthur."


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin was the first out of their little group to wake and was surprised to find Arthur had joined them during the night. But he was more surprised to find Elie asleep close to him, her head practically on his shoulder. Merlin couldn’t help but wonder what had brought that about, how they had ended up like that.

Elinore woke next, and consequently woke Arthur when she sat up and stretched with a yawn, sending her blanket straight onto his face, making her laugh as he spluttered and fought the blanket off of him. Hunith woke, then Gwen, and finally Morgana.

They all prepared for the day, having a breakfast of bread, cheese, some cured meats, and water, before saddling their horses and collecting their things. Arthur and Merlin fronted their little group as they set off, Morgana and Gwen behind them, and Elinore and Hunith taking up the rear.

Elinore looked up at the sky and squinted, then sniffed at the air a bit before declaring, “It’s going to rain today.”

Arthur turned and looked back at her, “How do you know?”

She shrugged, “It’s just a feeling. Can’t you feel how the air is heavier today than it was yesterday?”

“No, not really.”

“Elinore is never wrong about this sort of thing,” Merlin said.

“How can that be?” Morgana asked, turning to look at Elinore.

“She’s just always had a sort of nose for it,” Hunith answered for her.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, clouds were crawling across the blue sky, turning it grey. Not too long after that, it started drizzling, and they were all soon very wet. Still, they talked amongst themselves for the first little while after the rain began, Morgana and Gwen being curious about how Merlin had grown up and asking for stories of him from Elie and Hunith. Hunith told them all tales from when Merlin was a young boy and Elinore told them about all the adventures they would have together, using sticks as swords to play knights and highwaymen.

“I was always the highwayman,” Merlin chipped in.

Elinore laughed, “You were rubbish at being a knight!”

“Was not!”

“Were too!”

Hunith laughed, “You were both rather horrid at both jobs. You’d end up with mud all over of you!”

Elinore chuckled, “That’s true. Merlin would always throw mud at me.”

Merlin turned around in his horse to look at her, “You almost always started that, don’t try and make yourself out to be some kind of innocent. You were just as big a troublemaker as I was!”

Elinore conceded, “Alright, fine. But Will was the worst out of all of us kids in Ealdor.”

Merlin snickered, “You’re right about that.”

“You two fight like an old married couple,” Arthur noted.

Elinore chuckled to herself, “So do you and Merlin.”

They all laughed at that.

It only took a few more hours to arrive at Ealdor, but when they did, Kanen and his men were already there. Kanen stood over one of the men of Ealdor, axe poised over his head and ready to strike.

“I don’t think so,” Elinore muttered and pulled out her dagger and threw it.

It landed in a wooden post, just barely missing Kanen.

“Kill them!” he roared.

Elinore swung down from her horse and pulled out her sword to parry a blow from the man who was closest to her and easily killed him. She looked around and saw Merlin pinned against a doorway, a sword nearly at his neck. When she made to go to him, someone got in her way and stopped her in her tracks. Glaring up at the tower of muscle before her, she swung her sword at him. Elinore was strong, but her opponent was stronger and he quickly had her flat on her back, pinning her down with his body weight alone, even as she pulled strength from one of her runes. Unfortunately, the runes could only do so much to help. Hoping to get the upper hand, she spat in his eye. He growled and as he moved to wipe it away, she tried to get out from under him, but he was too heavy and she had no leverage to be able to move him without hurting herself in the process.

“Elie!” she heard Merlin cry, but she paid him little mind, a bit preoccupied as it was.

The man on her pulled a knife out and laid the edge of the blade at her throat, “What a feisty little thing. I think I might keep you. We could have so much fun together.”

Elinore’s eyes widened as she caught onto his meaning and she struggled even more, feeling the edge of the blade at her neck bite into her flesh as he pressed it further in and started to hush her to get her to stop wriggling underneath him.

Suddenly her attacker grunted and made a pinched face before slumping over her, dead.

Arthur came into view, pulling his blade out of the now dead man on top of her, “I think not.”

Elie rolled the man’s body off of her with a groan of effort. Arthur offered her his hand and she took it, letting him help her to her feet.

“You alright?” he asked.

Elinore bent down to pick up her sword, “Ask me again when all this is over,” and as she straightened, she saw someone coming up behind him, posed to strike, “Look out!”

She shoved Arthur aside and tried to bring her sword up to block the blow, but all she did was divert some of the force behind it, not having enough time to activate her rune again. The blade of Arthur’s would-be-attacker sliced into her arm before she was able to push it away and quickly dispatch of them.

“Are you okay?” Arthur asked, getting back to his feet.

She grinned, “Peachy keen, Pendragon. Come on, we still have work to do.”

“Elinore, you’re injured!” Arthur protested.

She looked down at her arm and saw that he was right, “It’s just a scratch, besides, I can already feel my runes working at it. Come on!”

They ran to see if they were needed anywhere else.

“You’ll pay for this,” Kanen said as he jumped back up onto his horse, “With your lives! All of you!” and urged his horse into a gallop as he and his men retreated.

Elinore sighed, “Well, that’s that, then. What now?”

“Now we prepare to fight,” Arthur said and called over to where Merlin was talking to someone vaguely familiar, “Merlin! Gather the villagers. I need to talk to them.”

“In a minute. I was just talking to-”

“Now, Merlin! There isn’t much time,” Arthur said.

“Yes, sire.”

“Guinevere, could you tend to Elinore? She was injured in the fight,” Arthur said as he walked towards a box and stood on it.

But like she had said, Elinore could feel her runes already at work healing the cut on her neck and the gash on her arm, “I told you, it’s just a scratch!” Elinore argued.

Arthur shot her a look that made it clear there was no room for argument.

“Yes, sire,” she said, and let Guinevere lead her away from the group of villagers that were gathering.

“We’ll have to get that armor off of you,” Gwen said.

“Right,” Elinore looked around for a place with a bit more privacy.

“You can use my house,” Hunith said, “Everything you need should be in there, Gwen.”

“Thank you.”

Elinore led the way to Hunith’s home and when Gwen closed the door behind them, started to undress.

“Here, let me help you.”

She helped Elinore take off the leather tunic she was wearing, and apologized when Elinore grunted a little from the pain of moving her arm. Next came the cuffs she wore on her forearms and then they shirt she was wearing underneath all of it over her head and halfway down her arms so that she could have some semblance of modesty.

“It’s just a scratch,” Elinore insisted.

Gwen smiled patiently, “We won’t know until we clean up all this blood, will we? Besides, Arthur was pretty clear that he wanted it looked after.”

Elinore rolled her eyes, "I don't know why he was being so anal about it."

"He gets like that over the people he cares about," Gwen said matter of factly.

Elinore raised an eyebrow, "But I'm just a servant."

Gwen looked at her in disbelief, "Are you sure that's all you are to him?"

Elinore chewed her lip and didn't answer, starting to fiddle with her bracelet again, "I don't know anymore. I do know we're friends, though. That I'm sure of."

"Well, Arthur is fiercely protective of his friends."

Elinore sat patiently as patiently as she could muster as Gwen nursed her, getting a damp cloth to wipe away the blood that had started to dry around the wound, “Thank you, Guinevere.”

“Call me Gwen. Everyone does,” she said.

“Arthur doesn’t,” Elinore pointed out.

“Arthur’s Arthur,” Gwen replied with a sigh.

Elinore chuckled and winced as Gwen started cleaning the wound itself.

“Sorry. I should have given you a bit of warning.”

She shook her head, “It’s alright. I’ve had worse.”

The evidence of the truth of her statement was written all over her body in the various scars she had all over. Even beneath the tattoos that ran down her arm and covered her shoulder and parts of her back, scars could be seen. It was clear her path had not been an easy one.

They were silent for a moment before Gwen spoke again, “That was very brave, what you did.”

Elinore chuckled, “Brave? I did what anyone else would have done.”

“Not everyone would do that for a person they haven’t known very long, “Gwen countered.

“Yeah, well, I’ve known him long enough. Besides he’s a prince. His life is worth more than mine. Me? I’m just a blacksmith. Nothing special.”

“I don’t believe that,” Gwen said with conviction as she looked around for something.

“Don’t believe what?”

“That you’re nothing special. I believe everyone has a purpose and everyone has value.”

Elinore chuckled, “If only that were true, my friend.”

Gwen made a face and came over with a needle and thread, “This is going to sting, but it’s the best I can do. We can have Gaius look at it when we get back to Camelot.”

“Thank you, Gwen. You’re very kind.”

“Oh, it’s nothing, really. I just try to help where I can. I’m not one of those strong fight-y people.”

Elinore smiled at her and eased her shirt over her head, “You’re strong in other ways. We need more people like you. The world’s got plenty of fighters. We need more healers.”

Gwen offered a small smile, “If you fight later, you’ll tear your stitches.”

Elinore shrugged, picking up her tunic and cuffs and moving them out of the way, “I’ve had worse than a few torn stitches. I’ll be alright.”

Merlin burst into the house, “Elie, are you alright? Arthur told me you were hurt!”

She smiled at him fondly, “I’m alright, Merl. It’s just a scratch, promise.”

“Do you want me to help you mend your shirt?” Gwen asked.

“I’ve got it, thanks, Gwen,” Elinore smiled.

She gave her a disbelieving look, but Merlin spoke up, "I'll help her with it, Gwen. Thank you."

Gwen nodded, “I’m going to see if Morgana needs anything,” and left.

Merlin gave Elinore a funny look, “You can’t mend a shirt for the life of you.”

She chuckled, “I know, but she’s already helped with my arm. I don’t want to be a burden.”

“Elinore,” Merlin said seriously, “You could never be a burden. On anyone.”

“You’re very sweet, Merlin, but let’s face it. I’m an orphan, practically widowed, and I have nothing that anyone could ever want in a wife. I'm coarse and can even be a bit crass at times. I've got no housekeeping skills and I speak my mind. Most men want someone who's soft and can keep house. I'm not that person. I’ve accepted that I’m meant to be alone,” Elinore said.

“Jordan wanted to marry you,” he argued, “And Arthur likes you.”

“Yes, but Jordan’s dead, and I’m most definitely not queen material.”

He sighed, “Look, I’m just saying that you’re not a burden and you are loveable. Whether or not you agree with me, that’s what I believe, alright?”

Elinore was silent for a moment before nodding, “Alright.”

“I’m glad you’re alright. When Arthur told me you were hurt…” he trailed off.

“You panicked, didn’t you?” she teased.

He nodded, “I’ve lost you once, I’m not losing you again.”

She gave him a soft smile and took his hand, “You never lost me, we just- I don’t know. We drifted apart, Merl.”

“I never wanted to,” Merlin said softly.

“Neither did I,” she admitted, “But my father got sick and then I got engaged and then Kanen attacked my village and killed my family and I became a sort of wanderer. And you left for Camelot and you’ve done so many great things, Merlin. And I’m so proud of you! And look, we eventually found our ways back to eachother.”

He sighed, “But now I’ve got to stay here again.”

Elinore shrugged, “Sometimes that’s just the way it goes. But remember, I’m always just a letter away.”

Merlin nodded and they sat on the floor against a wall together, Elinore resting her head on his shoulder.

“Tell me about Jordan,” Merlin asked softly.

“What do you want to know?”

“Was he good to you?”

She thought for a moment and let out a breath, “He was as good as he was able to be. You remember how the people of my village used to be.”

“They’re not the ones who gave you your scars though,” he said.

“No. They’re not.”

“How did you get them?”

“I got into some trouble a few years ago. Crossed the wrong person, I guess. They got angry with me. I was their prisoner for a long while before I got out. I managed to sneak out one day and ran as fast and as far as I could and I never looked back,” she answered, “But I only got about half of them from that.”

“Where did the rest come from?”

“Oh, different adventures here and there. You know how it is.”

Merlin chuckled, “I suppose.”

“Why do you ask?”

“Curious I suppose. I just wish you would be more careful.”

Elinore only hummed in response.

“What is there that you’re not telling me about your scars?”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s something you’re not telling me.”

She sighed and pulled her legs up, resting her arms on her knees, “You always have been able to see through me, Merl.”

“So you’ll tell me?”

“I don’t really see the point. It’ll just upset you and it’s in the past. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“It _does_ matter, Elie.”

“Why? It didn’t happen to you, why do you care?” she refused to look at him.

“Because you’re one of my oldest friends and I care about you,” he said. He almost said "I love you," but held that back. He wasn't sure if they were ready to have that conversation quite yet. After all, it had been a childhood romance. Those sort of things didn't usually last through adulthood.

She sighed, “Look, Merl, I appreciate the concern, really, I do, but I just don’t want to talk about it. So would you please just leave it?”

“Why won’t you just tell me?”

“Because it’s my story to tell, so I’ll decide when to tell it! You don’t tell me everything, why do I have to tell you everything?” she cried, anger flooding her veins, “I was attacked, okay? About three years ago, I was attacked and left for dead on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere and no one stopped to help me for days. Is that what you wanted to hear? Everything I am now, is because of that. Three men attacked me and they used me and beat me within an inch of my life and then they just left me to die. So excuse me if I don’t want to go around telling everyone!”

With that, Elinore got to her feet and went outside, running to the trees to get away from everything and everyone and get her head back on straight.

She put her hands on her hips and let out a breath, blinking tears from her eyes.

“It’s not fair!” she shouted at no one, “I was happy! I had my whole life ahead of me! And it was all taken from me! For what?! What purpose could there be in senseless violence and the death that comes with it? I don’t even know what to do anymore. I just take it one day at a time, but I still feel like I can’t breathe!” she sank to her hands and knees and started sobbing, gasping for air at the same time as she clutched at her chest, trying to pull air into her lungs.

Her whole body shook as she cried, grabbing fistfuls of the earth beneath her hands and letting out everything she had been keeping holed up inside of her since the day she was attacked. It was ugly and awful, but relieving. Footsteps approached her at some point, but she didn’t care. She reached up to wipe her face, not caring about the dirt that covered her hands, and smudged dirt all across it.

Someone crouched beside her and put a hand on her shoulder, “Elinore?”

She just kept crying, unable to stop even as her breath stuttered and hiccuped in her chest as she gasped for air.

“Alright, come here,” they sat on the ground and pulled her into their chest.

She allowed them, curling up in their lap and gripping the front of their shirt in both hands and burying her face in the crook of their neck. Now, at least, she could identify them as a man.

He rocked her gently, cradling the back of her head in one hand and rubbing her back with the other, just as she had for him the day before, and softly hushed her, “It’s alright, Elinore,” he said, “It’s alright.”

She tried to catch her breath, “They left me. They just left me there like I was nothing,” she sobbed.

“I know. I know. I’m so sorry. But everything’s going to be alright, okay? I won’t let anything like that happen to you again,” he promised.

Elinore nodded and pulled away a little to wipe at her face and sniffed, “I’m sorry.”

A large, warm, soft hand came up to cup her face and she leaned into it as the thumb attached to it gently brushed away her tears, “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

She blinked at him as the identity of her comforter finally clicked in her head. But then she realized that the hands that were holding her were far too soft to be anyone else’s, “Arthur?”

“Yes?”

“What are you doing out here?”

Arthur brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face, “Morgana said she saw you come this way looking rather upset. That, and I heard you and Merlin arguing. So I came to find you to see if you were alright. And I’m glad I did.”

Elinore blinked at him, “But… why?”

He gave her a soft smile, “Because you’re my friend and I care about you and you’ve been through a lot. And no one deserves to go through that alone.”

“But, I-”

“I didn’t want you to be alone.”

She chewed at her lip, “Thank you,” and looked down, “I got dirt on your shirt.”

Arthur chuckled, “And on your face. How did you manage that?” he asked with amusement written on his face and woven in his voice as he tried to cheer her up even the slightest bit.

She gave a small laugh and let him ever so gently wipe away the dirt that had been smudged across her face with the end of his sleeve.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

Elinore sighed, “You heard?”

“Not intentionally, but yes. I heard you.”

She chewed her lip again, “It changes you, being treated like that. Being left like that. Makes you question everything. Most days I wonder if it would have been better if I had died where they had left me.”

“How did you survive?”

“You remember that warrior tribe I told you about?”

He nodded.

“One of the elders found me a few days after and came back with someone strong enough to carry me back to their tribe. They healed me and helped me gain my strength back. In more ways than one. I stayed with them until we all felt I was strong enough to be on my own again. They gave me this right before I left,” Elinore turned and pulled the collar of her shirt down to show him her right shoulder blade. It was covered in scars, but also had a large tattoo covering most of it.

“What is it?” he asked, the tips of his fingers tracing over the lines.

“Their symbol for a warrior. I had never thought of myself as one until they taught me that that’s what I was. They said only an incredibly strong warrior would have been able to survive what I did and be able to come out stronger from it,” she looked at him over her shoulder, “You won’t tell anyone about all this, will you?”

Arthur looked up at her face, “Not a soul.”

She gave him a small smile and moved her shirt back into place.

Arthur looked at her with those big blue eyes of his, “Do you want to go back now? Or do you need more time?”

Elinore sighed, “Could we stay a little longer?”

He tightened his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest, and rested his chin on her shoulder, looking over at her slightly, “We can stay as long as you like, love.”

She hummed, smiling softly, “Who knew you were such a big softie, eh?” She reached back and ruffled his hair.

He laughed, “Just don’t go telling anyone. I do have a reputation to maintain.”

Elinore laughed.

"And the world wouldn't be better off without you in it, by the way," Arthur said softly, "It's a much better place with you here. I'm glad the elder found you."

Elinore kissed his cheek gently, "Thank you. That means a lot."

He kissed her temple, "You're welcome. And I'll tell you as many times as you need me to, okay?"

She chuckled softly, "Okay."


	11. Chapter 11

The next day was spent training the men of the village the best they could in such a short amount of time. Elinore and Gwen took stock of anything that could be used as a weapon and sharpened and repaired them.

“So, your father’s a blacksmith?” Elinore asked.

Gwen nodded, “One of the best.”

“D’you think he’d let me help out sometime? I mean, I’m Arthur’s attendant, but if I ever have the time, I’d love to lend a hand.”

Gwen thought about it, “Maybe. I’ll talk to him about it.”

“Thank you, Gwen.”

She smiled and Morgana came over.

“Gwen, could you come help me with something?”

“Of course, my lady.”

So Eliore was left to do the work herself. She didn’t mind. The work was familiar and it felt nice to do something with her hands again. It was easy to get lost in thought as she ran a stone over the edge of a scythe to sharpen it. She came back out of her head when she heard footsteps approaching her and looked up to find Merlin.

He shuffled awkwardly for a moment and opened his mouth to say something, but she beat him to it.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “I shouldn’t have gone off on you like that,” and got to her feet.

“No, it’s okay. You’ve been through a lot these last few years and I wasn’t there for you when you needed me and for that I’m sorry. I’m also sorry for pushing you to talk to me. I should have let you tell me when you were ready.”

She shook her head, “How were you to know-?”

He interrupted her, “I could have checked on you to see why you stopped coming to the tree. And if I had done that, I could have helped you.”

Elinore sighed, “Well, it’s in the past and there’s no changing what happened then. I still shouldn’t have snapped at you like I did and for that I am sorry.”

“I forgive you,” Merlin said without hesitation.

She gave him a small smile and he closed the space between them, wrapping her in his arms tightly. She returned the hug, letting out a content sigh and burying her face into his chest, taking a deep breath and feeling a calm wash over her that only Merlin could bring. He tucked the top of her head under his chin and rubbed her back.

“I hate when we fight,” she said into his chest.

“Me too,” he said, then dropped a kiss into her hair.

The pulled back after a few long moments and both let out sighs of relief before Elinore smirked and poked his chest.

“So, you and Arthur, eh?” she teased.

Merlin flushed and looked down, “I’d rather not talk about it, right now Elie. It’s still fresh, y'know?”

She nodded, “I understand.”

“Do you need any help with all this?” he asked.

She shook her head, “No, I think I’ve got it. Thank you, though.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Do you need anything?” she asked.

“I don’t think so, but I’ll let you know,” he answered.

She nodded, “Alright.”

“Have you eaten anything?” he asked.

Elinore frowned up at him, “What?”

“Have you eaten today?” Merlin repeated.

She shook her head, “No, but I’m alright. I’ve gone longer without food, I’ll be fine.”

“Elie, you need to eat,” Merlin said, as if scolding a small child.

“Merlin, I told you, I’m fine.”

“I’m going to get you something to eat,” he decided.

She huffed, “Merl, I know how scarce food is here. I can go without a meal or two to conserve it. I’ll be fine.”

“Just- let me take care of you,” Merlin pleaded.

Elinore looked up at him and saw so many things in those eyes she knew so well before she nodded with a sigh, “Alright, fine.”

He smiled and left her to continue to mend and sharpen the tools of the people of Ealdor. Her eyes scanned her surroundings, watching the men train under Arthur’s careful watch, the women going about their chores for the day, children trying to help their mothers but getting distracted and playing. But she kept finding her gaze being drawn back to Arthur. He was striking in his armor and his hair was a mess, but in a charming way. His eyes were entrancing, even from a distance. He glanced her way and she quickly ducked her head, focusing her attention solely on the task at hand and not staring at the handsome prince she could never have a chance with. Sure, he had expressed his feelings for her and said all that was needed for a queen was a love of the people and a love for her husband, but Elinore disagreed. A queen, in her opinion, should have elegance, grace, a knowledge of how the court worked. A queen should be able to empathize with all of her subjects, and yet be untroubled by the mundane things in life. She should be without the marks of hardship and strife. Elinore had none of those traits.

Gnawing on her lip, she renewed her efforts in the work at hand.

Merlin returned not too long after he left with a plate of food and a glass of water for her.

“Thank you for, Merlin,” she said as she set her things down.

“We can’t have you going hungry, now can we?” he handed her her food.

“Not if you have anything to say about it,” she laughed, tucking into the meager meal of bread and cheese.

“How do you feel about Arthur?” Merlin asked suddenly.

Elinore nearly choked on her mouthful of bread, “Sorry?”

“How do you feel about Arthur?” he repeated.

She took a drink of her water and swallowed, “I think he’s going to be a great king one day,” she said.

“Is that all?” he prodded.

“He’s a good man with a good heart,” she said, “Why are you asking me this?”

“Because before I decided to stay here, we talked about asking you if we could both court you,” Merlin admitted.

Elinore nodded, “I know. He told me about that last night.

“Would you have agreed to it?” Merlin asked.

“Does it matter now? You’re staying here with your mother and we’re going back to Camelot when this is all over.”

Merlin sighed, “I just wanted to know if you would have said yes.”

Elinore sighed, “Yes, Merlin. I would have.”

“Really?”

She chuckled, “Don’t look so surprised.”

“Really? You expect me to act surprised when you say that you would have allowed both me and Arthur to court you?” he asked incredulously.

“Is it really so hard to believe? You were my childhood sweetheart, and Arthur’s- well, Arthur, I don’t really know how to sum that one up, but you’re literally his boyfriend, so I don’t think I have to. How is it hard to believe that I would be interested in you both?” Elinore asked, laughing a little to herself.

Merlin sat there in disbelief and then laughed to himself, “I never thought you would actually agree to it! I mean, I had hoped you would, obviously, but I never would have thought-”

Elinore shook her head in amusement as he started rambling and leaned in and kissed him, effectively shutting him up. When she pulled away, he was a spluttering mess, just staring at her with his shock written all over his face.

“What the hell was that?” he asked, more out of surprise than anything.

She blushed and ducked her head, letting her hair curtain her face a bit, before looking back up at him with a bashful smile, “You talk to much sometimes, Merl.”

He laughed and shook his head, “If that’s all it took to get you to kiss me, I would have done that ages ago.”

Elinore laughed, “Would you like to do it again?”

“Yes, please,” he said eagerly, and closed the distance between them once more.

He kissed her deeply and tenderly, as if he was making up for lost time, but didn’t want things to go too fast, didn’t want to get _too_ lost in the moment. As if this was one of the defining moments of his life and he wanted to be able to cherish the memory for years to come. Elinore had never been kissed that way in her life. She wanted more. 

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, wanting to hold onto him as long as she could before she had to let him go indefinitely.

“Get a room, you two, honestly,” Arthur’s teased. 

They broke apart and Elinore turned to look at him, “Upset you’re not getting all the attention?”

He rolled his eyes, “Yes, how did you know?” he said flatly. 

Merlin chuckled and shook his head, “I should go, I’ve got to help Will with something.”

“Don’t get into too much trouble, yeah?” Elinore called after him.

As soon as Merlin was out of sight, Arthur put an arm around Elinore’s waist and pulled her against him. 

“So I was right,” she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, an amused glint in her eye, “You were jealous.”

He rolled his eyes, “Shut up,” and started to pull away from her. 

She reached up on her tippy toes and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, “I was only teasing, love. Now, where do you want me to put all this?” she gestured to the pile of weapons. 

“Over there,” he pointed over to an area close to where the men were still practicing. 

She nodded and gathered them up to carry them over as he started to walk away, “Oh, and Arthur?”

He turned to look at her, “Yes?”

“Try not to work them too hard. They may be defending their land and their lives, but they’re still just farmers. They’re used to hard work, but this is different.”

He nodded, “I’ll try to keep that in mind, thank you.”

She nodded and went back to gathering the weapons and then deposited them where he had gestured he wanted them.


	12. Chapter 12

While the men of the village took a break for lunch and water, Arthur walked to the well and pulled the bucket up, taking the cup inside and filling it to drink.

“Looks like the battle’s been fought and lost,” Morgana said as she approached him.

“They’ll toughen up,” Arthur said, taking another drink.

“They need to,” Gwen said.

Elinore took the cup from Arthur and refilled it before taking a drink herself.

“How are we doing for weapons?” Arthur asked.

Elinore shook her head, “There isn’t much, but we should be able to scrape up enough for what you need. I could go back to my old forge and see what I can make tonight. Merlin’s gotten us enough branches that a few spear heads shouldn’t be too much trouble.”

Arthur shook his head, “I thought you sold the forge?”

“I did, but I sold it to an old friend. They shouldn’t have any trouble with my using it,” she said, taking another drink.

“What about your arm?” Gwen asked.

Elinore gave her a smile, “I appreciate your concern, but we have bigger problems. I’ll be fine.”

“We can’t ask you to do that, Elie,” Morgana said.

“You’re not. I volunteered.”

“I could help,” Gwen offered.

Elinore shook her head, “I’m used to working alone. Having you in there would only slow me down, I’m afraid. No offense.”

“None taken,” Gwen gave a small smile.

“I’ll gather the supplies then and head off within the hour,” Elinore said and went off to do just that.

She was tying together a large amount of sticks into a bundle to tie onto the back of her horse later when Arthur approached her.

“I’m coming with you,” he said, leading his horse behind him and tying it beside Stella.

Elinore looked up at him in surprise, “You are? Why?”

“Because you’ll need help and I’m a good strong worker,” he said.

She shook her head and went back to tying the rope around the sticks, “Arthur, the only reason I’m still going to be in fighting shape in the morning is because of my runes. You’ll be exhausted and in no shape to fight.”

He knelt on the other side of the bundle and started tying it together, “I wasn’t asking, Elinore. I’m going with you.”

“What about the others? What if Kanen attacks in the night?” she asked, her brow furrowing.

“Merlin will be able to tell us if he does,” Arthur said. The way he said it gave Elinore the feeling there was a hidden meaning behind his words.

“What do you mean by that?” Elinore asked, looking up at him.

He glanced up at her, “He told me you already know his big secret. It’s very similar to yours, actually.”

“You know?” Elinore blanched.

Arthur chuckled, “You think Merlin and I would be courting for a year and I wouldn’t?”

She stared at him, “So you’re telling me all this time I’ve been tiptoeing around it while you were around has been for nothing, because you already know.”

“Pretty much, yeah. Although it has been rather entertaining to watch you dance around it,” he admitted.

She punched his arm, “You arsehole! Why didn’t you tell me you knew!”

“Because I didn’t know if you knew!”

She looked at him in bewilderment, “I’ve known him for almost my whole life and you didn’t think I knew?”

He chuckled, “With a secret like this, you can never be too careful, Elinore.”

She rolled her eyes, “You’re impossible, Arthur, I swear.”

He laughed, “I would apologize, but I’m not sure what I would be apologizing for.”

She glared at him and went back to tying the bundle, then looked at the progress he was making, “You’re doing it wrong.”

“I think I know how to tie a bunch of sticks together, Elinore,” he said haughtily.

She raised an eyebrow at him and just stared at him.

“I’m doing it wrong aren’t I?” he asked sheepishly.

“Ah, so he does learn!” she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice like honey.

Arthur flushed, “I’m sorry.”

“I know you are. Now will you let me show you how to do it properly?”

He nodded and watched her as she talked him through it and demonstrated the right way to tie it all together.

“What was I doing wrong?” Arthur asked.

Elinore smiled softly at him, “You did fine for a normal journey, but it needs to be extra secure for the path we’re going to be traveling. It’s very rocky and uneven and the way you had done it would have needed retying a million times and we probably wouldn’t have gotten there until morning.”

“Did he actually just listen to you?” Merlin asked.

Elinore looked up at him, smirking at Arthur’s surprised look as she had heard him approaching, “He did. He’s learned better than to ignore me or dismiss my council.”

“You’re probably the only one he does that with,” Merlin said, shock written clearly in his voice.

She smiled, “Good. Can’t have him listening to everyone, can we?”

Merlin smiled and ruffled Elinore’s hair, “You all ready to go?”

“Almost. I was showing Arty here how to properly tie a bundle together,” she said.

Arthur groaned, “I thought we agreed you wouldn’t call me that.”

She only winked at him.

“Here,” Merlin handed Elinore a small package, “Mum wanted me to give it to you just in case.”

Elinore opened it, curious, and peaked inside, then frowned in confusion, “Why would she give me this?”

Merlin shrugged.

“What is it?” Arthur asked.

She wrapped it back up and tucked it in her back pocket, “I guess you’ll find out if I have to use it. She knows I have plenty of my own, right? She should keep it for herself.”

“She does. She just said that she’s always wanted to give it to you and wanted you to have it now just in case she isn’t able to give it to you later.”

Elinore shook her head, “I would never let that happen.”

Merlin shrugged again, “She just wanted you to have it.”

“What is it?” Arthur asked.

“Something she’s had for a long time. Merlin’s father gave it to her a long time ago,” Elinore answered.

“Then why wouldn’t she give it to Merlin?”

“He has other things. Besides, he doesn’t need it. It’s not really his style anyways,” she said, then picked up the bundle of sticks and strapped them onto Stella behind her saddle and looked over at Arthur, “You ready?”

He nodded, “Lets go.”

Elinore nodded once, gave Merlin a quick kiss on the cheek, “Tell Hunith I said thank you, will you, Merl?”

“I will,” he pulled her to him and kissed her properly, “Be careful. Don’t overwork yourself.”

“I won’t,” she promised, and pushed herself up and swung her leg over Stella’s back.

“Be safe while we’re gone,” Arthur told Merlin, “Be sure to remember to let us know if anything happens. We’ll be back as soon as you give word.”

Merlin smiled and nodded, “I will. Let me just try something really quick.”

Elinore and Arthur looked at him expectantly.

Merlin closed his eyes and a look of intense concentration passed over his face before Elinore heard his voice clearly in her head, though his lips didn’t move at all.

 _Berfin_ , he said, clear as the warning bell that lived in the citadel.

She gasped, “How- did you learn that from the druids?”

Arthur frowned at her, “What are you talking about?”

“Some people have the ability to communicate through the mind, but only those with magic are able to use this skill. I wasn’t born with it- or I don’t think I was. The druids have a few ideas though- but I’ve learned it, so I can do it. It was very useful when I was with the druids. I didn’t know Merlin could do it though. But how did you know my other name?”

“What other name?” Arthur asked once more.

“I’ll explain later,” Elinore promised.

Merlin smiled, “I met a druid boy a little while ago and he asked where Berfin was. I had no idea what he was talking about and then you came to Camelot and I could feel your magic when we bumped into eachother. This has only confirmed my suspicions.”

Elinore just stared at him in bewilderment, “Who was the boy?”

“His name was Mordred,” Merlin said.

Her jaw dropped, “I know Mordred! Such a sweet lad.”

“He doesn’t talk much,” Arthur said.

Elinore gave him a sly smile, “Not aloud, anyways.”

Merlin chuckled, “True. Alright, well, now that we know that works, you two should be on your way.”

“We’ll be back in the morning,” Elinore promised.

And with that, Arthur and Elinore urged their horses and made their way to the path that crossed the mountain to Cathuldir.


	13. Chapter 13

When they had been riding for a few minutes, Arthur looked over at Elinore, “So, are you going to explain to me?”

She looked over at him, “Explain what?”

“Berfin,” Arthur said.

“Ah, yes. The druids have different names for some. Merlin is called Emrys, I think. I’m called Berfin,” Elinore answered.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Arthur said.

She laughed, “That’s because you don’t know the druids, my boy.”

“I suppose not. In my defense, my father did always teach me that the druids were always trying to bring about the fall of Camelot.”

She shook her head, “The druids as a people are entirely peaceful, Arthur. I swear it. There are a few bad eggs, sure. But there are always bad eggs when it comes to men. Magic is pure, it’s only the work of men that corrupt it.”

“So you’ve said.”

“And so I’ll keep saying until the day I die.”

They were silent for a little while as they made their way towards the mountain that was only a few miles away.

“I wasn’t jealous, you know,” Arthur said, breaking the silence.

“Of Merlin snogging me? Of course not. What would you have to be jealous of?” Elinore teased with a smirk.

He gave a wry laugh, “I wasn’t jealous.”

“Then why bring it up in the first place?” she asked.

He rolled his eyes, “So that you would know. Why else would I?”

She laughed and shook her head at him, “I don’t know. That’s why I asked.”

They rode most of the way there in companionable silence, only breaking it when Elinore gave him warning at different tricky parts or pointed out different bits of scenery.

“Your tree is around here somewhere, isn’t it?” Arthur asked.

Elinore glanced back at him, “Yes. It’s almost at the halfway point. We’re almost there.”

“But we won’t stop?” he asked.

She shook her head, “We don’t have the luxury of time, Arthur. We need to get to the forge as soon as we can.”

They continued onward and about an hour into their journey, they arrived at the tree, only it was withered and dying. Elinore stopped with a frown and got off her horse to go look at it.

“I thought we couldn’t stop,” Arthur said.

“This isn’t right,” she said softly, walking towards the trunk of the tree with a frown on her face, “It shouldn’t be like this.”

“Like what?” he got off his horse as well and walked toward her.

She placed her hand flat against the trunk of the tree reverently, “I passed by this place only four months ago and this tree was vibrant and full of life. Now it’s dying.”

“Any idea what could have caused it?”

She closed her eyes and her brows creased as she concentrated, looking for the source of the decay.

“I don’t know. I can’t find it,” she said.

Arthur put a hand on her arm, “We can figure it out later, okay? Like you said, we don’t have the time to stop.”

Elinore nodded and let him pull her away from the tree, though her heart ached more with every step she took.

It took another hour to reach Cathuldir and when they did, they rode straight for Elinore’s old forge.

She got off her horse and went to the door of the house beside it and knocked on the aged wood.

Nothing.

She knocked again, harder this time.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” a grumpy voice called.

The door swung open to reveal an aging man with salt and pepper hair and a worn face that had seen much in his years of life. Tired, cold eyes squinted at her in the light of the candle he had brought with him.

“Ian,” Elinore greeted.

“Elinore? Is that you?” he asked, confusion clear on his face, “It’s been so long. What are you doing here? And at this hour?”

She gave an apologetic smile, “I’m really sorry, Ian, but I need to use the forge.”

“Why? What for?” he gave a distrusting look to Arthur, who stood behind Elinore, “Who’s that?”

“He’s a friend, Ian. And I need it to make weapons,” she said.

“Why?” he squinted up at her.

“Kanen has been attacking Ealdor and they don’t have enough weapons to defend themselves.”

At Kanen’s name, Ian straightened and nodded, “Use whatever you need. And make sure you stop him, Elinore. For good. The world has no use for men like him.”

Elinore smiled and kissed his cheek, “Thank you. I’ll find some way to repay you.”

“Wiping him from the face of the earth is payment enough, my girl,” Ian promised.

“I’ll try not to wake the whole village,” she said.

“If you do, they can bring it up with me,” he said with a huff and closed his door and presumably went back to sleep.

Elinore turned back to Arthur and took Stella’s lead from him, “Come on.”

Arthur followed faithfully after her and tied his horse up beside Stella and helped Elinore carry in the things she needed. She started setting up and then took off her armor and set it aside before lighting the forge and letting it heat up.

“You’re going to want to take that off,” Elinore said, nodding at the chainmail Arthur was sporting, “It’s going to get hot in here faster than you’d think.”

“What if something happens?” Arthur asked.

She gave a wry smile and grabbed the leather apron hanging on a hook and put it on, “You really think someone would attack a blacksmith?”

He shrugged, “It could happen.”

Elinore laughed, “I’d like to see them try.”

So Arthur took off his armor and set it by Elinore’s before sitting out of the way.

Elinore pushed her sleeves up and started to take stock the supplies she had available and chuckled, “Good thing Ian and I have a similar organization system.”

Arthur smiled and watched as she walked around the forge and prepared everything she needed to make the spear heads. She looked so in her element. It seemed as though anything that had to do with weapons made her look and feel at home. When she practiced with her weapons, they were like an extension of her body. And as she worked at making the spear heads, the hammer she wielded was the same. It was as if she was putting a part of her soul into everything she created. Sweat dripped down her face and neck and she was quickly covered in soot and grime from working with the metal. She had several pieces of metal heating in the forge as she took one out and took it to the anvil and started to hammer it out. It took her a moment to get into the rhythm of it, but she quickly found her old rhythm and made quick work of it. 

_ Bang! Tap-tap. Bang! Tap-tap. Bang! Tap-tap. _

Arthur watched in fascination as she worked, making sure to stay out of the way as much as he could.

She gave Arthur the task of oiling each piece as it was finished after she attached it to one of the long sticks they had brought with them. When she had finished making and attaching each one, she set to work sharpening them.

Eventually, Arthur fell asleep sitting on the ground against one of the legs of a table. Elinore smiled to herself and draped a spare blanket over his sleeping form. She watched him for a moment and then looked out the window to check the sky and see how much time she had left to work. She felt herself getting tired, but drew energy from one of her runes as she continued to work. 

She swiped sweat from her forehead with the back of her wrist to keep it out of her eyes and took a drink of water from a bucket in the corner with a cup beside it. She wouldn’t be of use to anyone if she was dehydrated. Elinore was sharpening one of the spears when she felt a tug at her sleeve. She looked down to see Arthur holding onto her sleeve and looking up at her with bleary eyes.

“Get some rest, love,” he said.

“I’ve more work to do,” she said in a soft and soothing voice, gently pushing his hair out of his face, “I’ll be done soon.”

“You need to rest,” he protested weakly, already falling asleep as she continued to run her fingers through her hair.

“I will,” she promised in a low whisper, and when she was sure he was asleep, went back to work. 

When she was done, she cleaned everything up, tied the spears together in a bundle, and tied them behind Stella’s saddle for the journey. Then she put her leather tunic back on and the cuffs and gently woke Arthur.

“Hey,” she said softly, “It’s time to go.”

“You’re done?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m done, Archie. We need to get going. It’s twilight. Dawn will be breaking soon and we need to get back to Ealdor.”

“Did you rest at all?” he got to his feet and started putting his armor back on.

Elinore helped him, “I’ll rest when all this is over.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “You’ll sleep on the way back. We can tie your horses lead to my saddle and you can ride with me.”

She opened her mouth to protest, but saw on his face that he wasn’t going to let her argue her way out of it, “Oh, alright. Just don’t let me fall off the horse, okay?”

He chuckled, “Knights’ honor.”

So they tied Stella’s lead to Arthur’s horse and he swung up onto the saddle, “Up you get,” he said, offering her his hand. Elinore let him pull her into the saddle in front of him and leaned against his chest as he set off for Ealdor.

“Are you sure you remember the way?” she asked.

“Positive. Now rest. Prince’s orders,” Arthur insisted.

She sighed and got as comfortable as she could and found herself quickly drifting off, her head resting against Arthur’s shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur kept Elinore steady as he rode along the path, leading Stella behind him with the lead tied around the pommel of his saddle. He kept on the path, making good time as twilight started to light the sky in the east from a dark black to a pretty grey color, the moon kissing the horizon in the west. Elinore’s breath fanned along the bare skin of his neck and distracted him slightly as they trekked on. Luckily, the journey wasn’t a difficult one. He mostly had to let the horse do all the work and gently lead it where it needed to go.

He let out a sigh as his thoughts wandered. It was going to be so difficult to leave Merlin behind when the time came to leave Ealdor. But he drew comfort from the fact that Elinore would be returning with him. He didn’t know what he would do if he lost them both in one day. They grounded him through the madness that was his life. It seemed that not even a week could go by without someone making an attempt on his life somehow or trying to attack Camelot. They kept him sane. If he lost them both, he wouldn’t last more than a few days. And he was willing to bet money on that.

Arthur sighed and looked down at Elinore, who had her face nuzzled into his neck. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and readjusted his hold on her to make sure she was both comfortable and steady.

When he passed by the same tree Elinore had stopped at earlier, he paused a moment to look at it. Somehow within the span of the few hours they had been in Cathuldir, it had gotten worse. He frowned at how that could be, but didn’t dwell on it. They had to get back to Ealdor before first light.

It only took about two hours from the time they set off to the time they had returned to get there. Elinore had woken up a few minutes before they had arrived, waking up when the horse slid down a small slope.

“We’re alright,” Arthur assured, “Just some loose gravel.”

She nodded and yawned, wiping the sleep out of her eyes, “We’re almost there?”

“We are. We should be there soon,” he said.

Elinore nodded, “Merlin hasn’t warned me of anything, so hopefully everyone’s alright.”

“I’m sure they’re fine, Elinore.”

She adjusted how she was sitting and sat up straight, only leaning back into Arthur’s chest a little bit. She stretched with a groan, “I think that’s the most uncomfortable way for anyone to sleep.”

He chuckled, “We’ll make sure you get some rest when we get back. I’m sure Hunith will make sure you do, too.”

She nodded with a small laugh, “I’m sure you’re right. Did you see the tree on the way out?”

Arthur nodded, “I did.”

“And?”

“It somehow got worse within the few hours of the first time we had seen it. I don’t know how to explain it.”

“I’ll look at it closer on the way back home,” Elinore said, leaning back against him lazily.

When they got back to Ealdor, they unloaded the bundle of spears from Stella’s back and dropped them near where they had been compiling a pile of other weapons.

“You made all of that in one night?” Merlin asked in disbelief.

Elinore nodded and yawned again.

“Here,” Hunith handed Elinore and Arthur both bowls of porridge, “Eat this and then both of you get some rest.”

“But-” Arthur opened his mouth to argue.

Hunith gave him a look that only a mother can give that left no room for any argument whatsoever.

He closed his mouth and nodded, “Thank you, Hunith.”

She nodded, “You’re welcome. Off to bed, the both of you.”

Elinore nodded and kissed Hunith’s cheek, “Thank you, Mama.”

“You’re very welcome, dear. Now go on.”

Elinore and Arthur both went to Hunith’s house and once inside, Arthur tried to pass his breakfast off to Elinore.

“Here. More for you,” he said, and started to strip off his armor.

Elinore stared at him in shock, “What?”

Arthur paused in taking off one of the pieces on his forearm and looked up at her, “Problem?”

“Arthur, these people have little enough food as it is! And you turn your nose up at what they offer you? I can’t believe you!” she cried.

“It’s just a bowl of porridge, Elinore,” he said.

She scoffed and thrust the bowl back into his hands, “Just a bowl of porridge to you, perhaps. But to them? It’s months of labor to grow it, probably hours to cook it, and then they’re already starving as it is, but they’re offering to share with you anyways and you pass it off to me because you’re too good for it? I’m sorry, your highness, but they don’t have any strawberries and cream to add to your precious breakfast, so this will have to do until we get back to the palace.”

Arthur had the grace to look ashamed of himself, “You’re right.”

Elinore opened her mouth to continue scolding him, but paused, “I’m sorry, what?”

“You’re right,” he admitted, “And I’m not saying it again, so don’t ask me to. But I have been rude. Thank you for calling me out on my behavior. I’ll strive to do better next time.”

She stared at him for a moment before nodding and sitting at the table, “Good. If you don’t I’ll be more than sure to tell you.”

He offered a small smile before sitting across from her, “I’d expect nothing less from you, Elinore.”

She laughed, “Good. Now eat up so we can get some sleep.”

“You’re not actually going to sleep are you?” Arthur asked.

Elinore laughed again, “Did you see the look Hunith gave us? If we don’t she’s going to make it hell on earth for the both of us. Trust me. I’ve been on the wrong side of her wrath before.”

“What did you do?” he asked before taking a bite of porridge and then making a face. It was so bland compared to what he was used to.

She chuckled and took a bite, swallowing before saying, “You’ll have to be more specific than that, Arthur. I’ve been on the receiving end more than once.”

“What? You? A trouble maker?” he teased, “Never!”

She laughed, “Oh, you’d be surprised, your highness.”

He shook his head, “How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Arthur?”

She only smiled, “At least once more, your highness.”

He snickered, and finished off the meager meal of porridge, “Well, would you like to help me take off my armor? It’s a bit of a hassle to do myself.”

Elinore smirked, “Are you sure that’s all you want me to take off?”

Arthur just stared at her.

She laughed, “Oh my gods, your face!” she doubled over, resting her forehead against the table and banging her fist on it as her entire body shook with the force of her laugh, “I was joking!”

Arthur chuckled, “Well, how was I supposed to know that? Seriously though, could you help me with this please?”

Elinore caught ahold of herself and sighed, “Yes, I’ll help you.”

“Thank you.”

Elinore got to her feet and crossed the room to him and helped him remove his armor. She made a face as she moved around him, “After we get some sleep, I think we both could use a bath.”

“Probably,” he chuckled, “After how hot the forge was, we both got all sweaty. We probably smell horrible.”

“You certainly do,” she teased.

“Hey!”

She laughed, “You’re so sensitive for being this big tough knight guy. I was joking. Besides, it’s nothing a bath won’t fix. And if you need me to, I can help you.”

She had never seen Arthur turn red so fast.

“Help me? Why would you help me?” he asked, completely flustered.

She giggled, “I’m kidding. You’re too easy sometimes.”

“Oh.”

Elinore helped Arthur pull off his chainmail and dropped it on the pile of armor with a sigh and put her hands on her hips.

“I’m guessing you don’t need help taking yours off?” Arthur asked.

She shook her head and started undoing the laces on the corset that was her leather armored tunic, “I’ve been doing this myself for years. I don’t even need help tightening it.”

Arthur looked impressed, “Really?”

She nodded and pulled it over her head, the material of her shirt underneath riding up a little and displaying some of the skin at her navel, “Really really.”

He found himself staring at the skin that was showing, a tattoo on one of her hips and some raised flesh that had turned silver from time passed. Her shirt dropped down and covered it again and his eyes snapped up to hers.

She was smirking, “Like what you see, Arthur?” 

He gave a small, embarrassed smile, “Let’s just say I’ve never had a woman undress in front of me.”

She shrugged, “Well, if we travel together more, you’ll have to get used to it.”

He shook his head, “We should get some sleep.”

“You’re right.”

“Goodnight, Elinore.”

She gave a small smile, chuckling to herself, “Goodnight, Arthur.”

Arthur and Elinore woke to the sound of a scream.

Elinore bolted upright, a knife in her hand, ready to defend against whatever threat had presented itself, her chest heaving as she gasped for breath.

“No!” came a cry.

“It’s coming from outside!” Arthur told her before running out the door, sword in hand.

Elinore grabbed her own sword and ran after him.

It was easy to see what the problem was.

“Matthew,” she breathed out after seeing his body slung over the back of his horse, the bolt of a crossbow sticking out of his back with a note pierced onto it. 

Arthur ripped the note off of Matthew’s back and read it.

“What does it say?” Merlin asked.

“Enjoy this day,” Arthur said, “It will be your last.”

Matthew’s fiancee screamed and ran to his body and cried over it.

“You did this!” Will cried, coming marching toward the crowd that had gathered around Matthew’s body, “Look what you’ve done! You’ve killed him!”

“It wasn’t his fault!” Merlin defended.

“If he hadn’t been strutting around, treating us like his own personal army, this would never have happened!” Will shouted.

“These men are brave enough to fight for what they believe in, even if you aren’t,” Arthur shot back.

“You’re sending them to their graves! You killed one man. How many more need to die before you realize this is a battle that can’t be won? When Kanen comes, you haven’t got a chance. You’re all going to be slaughtered,” Will said with a tone of finality before stalking off.

“I’ll talk to him,” Merlin said and went after him.

Arthur took Elinore’s hand, “Is he right?” he whispered.

Elinore shook her head, “Not a bit. We’re doing the right thing here, Arthur. I promise.”

He nodded and squared his shoulders as if that was all he needed by way of reassurance and went back into Hunith’s house.

“I’m going to go to the river to take a bath,” Elinore told Morgana and Gwen, “If you want to join me?”

They nodded and followed after her.

The three of them got to the river, looked around to make sure no one was watching, and stripped before stepping into the water.

Morgana shrieked, “It’s freezing!”

Elinore laughed, “It’s a bit nippy, yes. You should try it in winter. It moves to fast to freeze, but if you linger in it too long, you will.”

Gwen chuckled as she gingerly stepped into the water, Morgana taking a few more careful steps in. Elinore walked into the water until it reached up to her knees and then sat down, bar of soap in hand, and started scrubbing.

“You don’t have to wait to get used to it?” Morgana asked.

She shook her head, “Not really. I’ve always had to use rivers to bathe.”

Soon enough, Morgana and Gwen were sitting within a few feet of Elinore and they passed the soap bar between the three of them. They took turns washing eachother’s hair to ensure that they each were able to clean it thoroughly and then their backs, again for the same reason. After they were clean, Gwen and Morgana got out of the river and dried off.

“Aren’t you coming, Elinore?” Morgana asked.

Elinore shook her head, “I think I’ll stay here a while. I’ll be back shortly, don’t worry.”

They nodded and left.

Elinore sat in the water, knees pulled to her chest, water up to her collar bones, and felt the pull of the water as it flowed down the mountain. A breeze blew through the trees and made her shiver as it made her wet hair colder than it was. Goose flesh erupted across her arms. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, just letting herself feel the water move around her. She listened to the way it made a little burbling sound, the sound of the breeze as it blew through the branches of the trees that surrounded her, the animals as they went about their days, knowing nothing of the challenges of human lives. All they had to worry about was where they were going to sleep and where their next meal would come from. She envied them sometimes. 

She rested her chin against her knees and opened her eyes, watching the water as it lazily rushed past her, looking calm on the surface, but she could feel the chaos of the current against her body underneath it. The hair that was in the water pulled away from her as it moved with the current and she watched as it did. She didn’t really think about anything, just enjoyed watching the water as it flowed around her, not letting her be a hindrance to it.

“Elinore?” someone called from the shore. It was either Arthur or Merlin, she wasn’t paying close enough attention to tell which it was.

“Yes?” she called back, turning her head to look back over her shoulder at him.

It had been Merlin, “Are you alright?” he asked.

She hummed, “I’m not sure. I’m not upset or anything. Maybe a wee bit cold.”

“Why don’t you come out of the water before you freeze to death?” he suggested.

Elinore hummed and leaned her temple against her knees, which were still drawn up against her chest, “I won’t.”

“Well, magic or not, you should still come out,” Merlin said, “Don’t make me come in after you. Because I will.”

She laughed softly at how stern he tried to make himself sound, “I’d just like to see you try, Merl.”

“Elie, please just come out so you don’t catch your death.”

Elinore sighed, “Fine. But no peeking.”

“I won’t. Promise,” Merlin turned his back.

Elinore dipped her head under one more time to wet her hair once more so that it would dry evenly and then got to her feet, “I’ve just realized I forgot a towel.”

“Morgana said you might’ve, so she gave me one to bring you,” Merlin held out his hand wherein the towel was held.

She turned to face him and wrung out her hair as she made her way towards the river bank, “I’ll have to thank her later.”

When she reached him, she took the towel out of his hand and shook it out to unfold it before drying herself off and wrapping it around her shoulders, holding it closed further down to keep her modesty.

“You decent?” Merlin asked.

“Enough,” she answered.

Merlin turned to look at her and frowned in concern, “Your lips are blue, Elie. And you’re shivering.”

A breeze blew by and Elinore shuddered from the cold it brought with it, “You’re probably right,” she gave a sheepish smile.

He rolled his eyes and brought her within the circle of his arm, “Come here,” and pulled her to sit under a tree, his back against its trunk with her back against his chest, and wrapped his arms around her.

She turned so that she was curled into his chest and rested her head against his shoulder, “You’re so warm,” she said through a yawn, body lethargic now that it was starting to warm up.

He brushed her hair aside so that it wasn’t plastered to her neck anymore, “This is why you shouldn’t sit in cold water. You’ll get sick. You’ve already cut your arm.”

Elinore glanced at her arm and shook her head, “It’s only a scar now. I’ve got to take Gwen’s stitches out though.”

Merlin shook his head at her and sighed out a small chuckle, “You’ve got to be more careful, Elie. Please. For me.”

“Alright, Merl. For you,” she agreed, feeling a few of her runes at work as she felt her body quickly warming up and energy quickly returning. 

“You should get dressed,” Merlin suggested, “You’ll warm up faster that way.”

She sighed, “Will you still hold me after I do?”

“I’ll always hold you when you want me to,” he promised.

She gave a small smile and kissed his cheek before carefully getting up and moving to where her small pile of clothes sat and dropped the towel to get dressed. 

Merlin had already averted his eyes, but she hadn’t even checked to make sure he had before baring herself to the world. He supposed after living with the warrior tribe, she might not be as shy as she once had been.

When she was dressed, she went back to him and sat between his legs with a content sigh as she leaned back against him. He wrapped his arms around her middle and she rested her hands atop his, using one of them to trace lazy patterns with a feather light touch.

“How did it go last night?” Merlin asked.

“Well. I was able to make all of the branches you gave me into proper spears. Well, as proper as I could get them in only a few hours,” Elinore answered.

“That’s good. They’re going to need it.”

She nodded and shuddered as the last of the chill fled her bones before cuddling closer to Merlin with a hum, “They’ll do better than you think they will. I have faith in them.”

He nodded, “As do I. I just worry.”

She smiled up at him, “I know you do. You’re a big old worry wart.”

“Hey!”

She laughed and he dipped his head down and gave her a quick, chaste kiss.

Elinore smiled at him, looking at him with such adoration, “I’m sorry you can’t come back with us,” she said.

He gave a sad smile, “Me too, Elie.”

“I’m going to miss you.”

“Me too.”

They sat against the tree for a little while longer before Merlin got an idea, “Do you want me to braid flowers in your hair?”

She giggled, “If you can find any.”

He only laughed and got to his feet, “Be right back,” he said, and ran off presumably to collect the flowers to put in her hair.

He returned a few minutes later with a large handful of a variety of small flowers, “Got some!” he said triumphantly.

“Well done,” Elinore congratulated.

“What kind of braid do you want today?” Merlin asked as he sat behind her once more, this time with some space between them, and set up the flowers the way he wanted them.

“Surprise me,” was all she said.

“Your wish is my command, Elie.”

She chuckled and shook her head with a fond smile. Some things would never change. And she hoped they never would.


End file.
